I Love You, Godric
by Artemis615
Summary: Godric met a gorgeous girl with impossibly beautiful blonde hair that has all the shades of blonde and amazing eyes. He saves her and reveals himself as a vampire, and to his surprise, she did not balk. In fact, she finds his scent wonderful and vows to make him her personal perfume! Could it possibly be love at first sight for Godric and the girl? GodricxOC
1. Slamming Into The Preliminary Part

**Hello everyone! This is my latest fic about Godric, the ancient vampire from True Blood, who is just so handsome that he caught my eye the moment he stepped into the screen. Oh my God! He is sooooooooosososoosososos handsome! Gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous... although, he's a vampire and practically, he's dead. Good dead. Handsome dead. Gorgeous dead. So good and so handsome... *drool* My perfect knight in shining armor... **

**So, for those who love Godric, I've saved him from dying and offered to him my sacrifice, Lara Elfreya! My Oc! She will be Godric's couple, and will love him with all her heart! Like we all do! Godric! I love you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nocte 1: Slamming into the Preliminary Part …<strong>

**Godric at the night streets of Dallas…**

Stan disappeared from his duty; Again.

It's been quite a few numbers of times already, and it's been driving up Godric's nerves. The ancient vampire worries for the humans; Stan has almost no respect for the human race, less of all regards for precious life. To Stan, humans are merely food, and they even have a price as do pets and dogs. He goes as far as to ignore Godric's golden rule that humans are not to be harmed or hunted except for willing fang bangers, and made up excuses for it if he ever does it.

Stan is a savage and bloodthirsty stubborn vampire, and yet he remains Godric's second-in-command for a long time. Godric had to admit, that cowboy wannabe does proves to be a valuable and powerful vampire, but he still is not not valuable enough to avoid a True Death penalty should he be caught red-handed in the acts of taking a human's life away. Godric made the rules perfectly clear that no one is to break them, as the rules are made to be upheld, not to be broken.

Still, Godric held respect for both vampires' and human's life, and have no desire to kill or put anyone to death. If he could, death will not be an option at all. He sighed to himself, casting his sad eyes downwards to the cold wet stone pavement.

Coming into a clearing of a small town square-like street, Godric stepped into view from the darkness and stood under a lamppost, lifting his nose up into the air and takes a deep breath of the night. The night smelled crisp and clean after the light drizzle that took place a short while ago, the scent of after rain fresh and smelled almost beautiful if it were to be put into comparison with words. His highly sensitive thousand year old smelling sense also caught onto something new; fresh peaches, cherries, chlorinated water from pipes, freshly baked bread, and a strange mouthwatering scent that he couldn't quite categorize it as anything he had ever smelled before. Following the lip smacking scent, Godric opens his eyes and found a pair of curious eyes staring openly at him from up a 5 storey apartment.

The apartment looked old and well used. The carefully cared vines crept up the red bricks in an abstract, sinking deep into the apartment in a very artful and beautiful way, making the apartment looked almost mysterious to the touch. Such an apartment is a rare sight in Dallas, as everyone adapted to modern housings and styles almost as quick as it first came to light in magazines and designer advertizing materials. He finds that he actually likes what he sees.

Then there is this girl. Her pair of curious eyes turns surprised when Godric glanced up to her. From where he stood, he could see a steady blush blooming across her pale fair cheek at having caught staring at a stranger like him. The girl looked delicately beautiful – small even – and he is somehow sure in his own ways that she is a small and short little thing. He cannot make out the color of her eyes, but what stunned him was her set of long blonde hair; parted in the middle, framing her delicate features, she has the most amazing shades of blondes he have never have the privilege of seeing before in his entire life. It is a very unique combination of cream, gold, light brown, flax and a little silver strands, shone upon by the pale moonlight and in the soft natural light places a strange glow upon her. He had never came across such combinations before and it truly stunned him that it looks enormously magnificent when combined; the unexpected color blend making her skin looked extra pale and delicate, the red flush on her cheeks appearing to be the only color on her face, like soft pink peaches.

Her heartbeat accelerated in surprise while her hand gripped the sides of the large window to steady herself. Godric noted to himself that almost half of her torso is dangling out of the window, and she looks as if she would topple out of it any moment from now. To ease her discomfort, he smiled at her softly.

"You'd fall out of the window if you lean any further away from where you are, my lady," Godric simply said, the wind carried his voice to her effortlessly as she gasped at the revelation that she is talking to someone who is not entirely human.

The ancient vampire expects her to react in fear and backs away from the window, or perhaps to scream bloody murder into the night and wake everyone who lives in this street up. He certainly didn't expect her to smile up at him and places one hand over where her heart should be to steady them.

"Thank you for your concern, good sir," the girl said in a nervous giggle, her eyes focusing entirely on him. Godric make out her voice to be a lovely tone, and it suits her rather well. Huffing out a deep breath to steady her heart beat, the girl graciously smiles down upon him, "I am confident in my skills at keeping myself alive. In fact, I've bend forward farther than this in the past and I'm still not dead down 5 stories from this apartment. I can take care of myself quite well."

The Ancient Vampire finds himself liking her voice instantly, the innocent vibe and note surrounding her, sounding a little like a child's voice while at the same time teasing and seductive. There's also the hint of honey and sugar in her voice, the perfect pitch for a girl like her. He knew she's a virgin by the very smell of the air surrounding her, and he stopped himself from licking his lips at the thought of the rare and mouth-watering taste of virgin blood. It's been quite a while since he had one, but he brushes the thought off his mind and returned his attention to her.

"I'm sure you do," Godric replied graciously, tilting his head a little to her way. Bowing to her from where he stood, Godric introduced himself to her. "I am Godric. I patrol this part of the area tonight, and I'd like to ask why a charming young lady such as you would spend the night staring down strangers in the streets instead of off resting in bed, as I could not help but to notice how late it is already. It's dangerous to leave any part of yourself out of the confinement of your own home after sunset."

The girl smiled at him widely. Apparently, she finds him amusing and leaned farther out of the window to better look at him under the weak light of the moonbeams. "I know you're a vampire."

When Godric tensed at the revelation, the girl chuckled louder into the night. "It actually surprises me for a moment. I was wondering why some young man around my age walks so fearlessly down this part of the area at this hour when you suddenly snapped your head up and looked at me straight in the eyes, like you somehow sensed someone is watching you. No human in their right mind would venture outside at this hour, not if you're not a human yourself. Then there's also that pale powdery textures vampires tend to have the older they got."

Godric cocked his head to the side slightly and smile to himself. Despite her innocent appearance, she is a very observant girl. "I am impressed with your deductive explanation, my lady," Godric said, amused with her and bowed his head slightly to her side. "You are very correct. I am a vampire. I have my duties to perform tonight, and inevitably I came to this area and find myself looking up at a girl, whose hair is already dangling out of the window. If you do not heed my advice, my lady, I fear you would sooner be the one who dangles out of the window yourself."

The girl smiles sweetly at Godric. It is truly a refreshing sight to behold; a human smiling down at him readily and sincerely. He had thousands of years to perfect the art of reading a human, and he is impressed that this girl does not balk in his presence despite already knowing that he is quite an old vampire. Almost all of what he expects the girl to do she had done it otherwise.

"Its full moon tonight and I'm not one to waste such an opportunity to admire the beautiful nightscape of Dallas," she continues in her sweet voice, not taking any of Godric's advice or warnings into heart. "My apartment's a little stuffy, so I thought about enjoying the night's cool breeze for a while before heading off to bed. I don't suppose that's a bad thing."

Godric tilt his head up to the sky and found the silver orb hanging in the endless black silky sky. "It truly is a beautiful night," Godric said in a slight awestruck tone. He heard the girl chuckle to herself and turned back to her, strange to find himself eager to hear more of her voice. "So I'd take that you have been propping yourself up at the window's ledge for quite a while now?"

"Since the moon began to rise."

_It couldn't hurt to try,_ Godric thought himself. Perhaps Stan has passed by this area. He could just smell the slight trace of his second-in-command and the telltale sign of a hunt around this area. The untimely rain had instead come and washes it off and scattered the tracks. He had to try his luck or else another human's life is going to be jeopardized. "Then, would you happen to see a tall dark buff man pass by this area? He typically prefers to dress himself up like a cowboy."

The girl cocked her head to the side and thought to herself for a moment. She gave Godric a disappointing look and shook her head, her waves of blonde hair appears almost glimmering under the moonlight. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Vampire. I'd remember such a person if he ever appears around here. He'd be a shining beacon in such a getup, and I don't recall ever seen such a vampire in this area before. I'm sorry."

He silently swore to himself in Swedish. How could he be so careless? Stan is a master at deception, and he had probably lay fake tracks all over the city just so that they could not find him while he hunts. He could be miles away on the other side of Dallas, and for all Godric knows, he might have started to kill.

"It's alright, my lady," Godric said earnestly, his heightened senses begun scanning and taking in everything in this area. Stan could be anywhere, and he needed to know the possible direction Stan might have taken. Looking back up at her, Godric gave her a light bow and bid her a hasty farewell. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'm afraid I must depart immediately. Farewell, my lady."

The girl knew vampire's speed quite well, as she herself have quite a few vampire friends. She knew Godric is going to disappear and she might just never see him again. She jerked to her feet from her sitting position by the window's ledge and extended her hand outward in a stopping motion. The sudden odd sensation of falling forward and outward sends a shocking warning that she is falling out of the window and diving straight for the ground. Her scream stuck in her throat, the girl only manages to let out a strangled sort of cry before closing her eyes tightly and bracing for the painful contact.

She waited and waited, and for a moment, she thought that she has finally landed on the cold pavement when she felt herself stopped diving, the rushing wind and the feel of her hair flying behind her disappears and instead she is washed over with a sublimely magnificent scent that she couldn't quite place it in her mind. It was something she never smelled before, for sure, or she would have searched the whole world for it and brought it back home in a bottle so she could smell it like a drug addict does on a bag of patrol or diesel sometimes. Her fingers curled around something soft like a combination of linen and wool, and her thumb lightly brushes against something cold and warm at the same time, something that felt so akin to the texture of skin instead of cold rough pavement.

"Everything is alright now," a heavily accented voice said, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and gave her a shiver down her spine while at the same time it gave her a rather pleasant feeling that calms down her erratic heartbeat. It was a feeling of absolute safety, and she loves it.

"My lady?" the wonderful voice calls out again to her when she does not reply. "I do hope you're alright. You can open your eyes anytime you felt better."

Trusting the familiar accented voice, she opens her eyes and finds herself staring at a man's pale chest, a strange blue tattoo peeking out from the top of his shirt. Her thumb, previously stroking skin texture, has somehow found itself hooked inside the man's shirt. Dumbstruck, she yanked her hand out from the man's shirt and looked up to Godric's astoundingly beautiful and sad face.

"Whatever happens to 'I can take care of myself'?" Godric said with a lopsided smile, his grey-green eyes focusing entirely on the girl in his arms while he suspended himself in mid air. The girl appears flabbergasted with his ability to fly, and even more so when he smiles. The tempting accelerated heartbeat of hers made him swallow his saliva involuntarily, not to mention that she smells so uniquely inviting. Her scent reminds him immediately to lilies – a strange, but mouthwatering lily scent. His eyes strayed to the strong pulse by her neck. He forces himself to look at her face, and that is when he discovers something new about her.

Her eyes were of a rare peculiar shades of molten gold, and when looked closely under the pale light of the moon, her eyes shone brightly and looks more amber than gold, surrounded with flecks of equally molten mercury that gives him the impression that it swirls around her irises. The very color reminds Godric strangely of the sun, as she draws him deep into her with her luminous gaze alone. Her skin is as pale as his, and she could pass off as a very convincing vampire if she doesn't have a heartbeat. Despite her skin's paleness, she feels so very warm in his arms, almost burning in a pleasant way. The lovely flush blooms rapidly once again across her smooth fair cheeks while her lips – pouty and the shades of a seductive red cherries – opens and close in a gaping motion while she stares up at him with her wide doe eyes. He half wondered what they would taste like if he kisses her. Would they taste like the fruit which color he had just used to describe her lips, or would she taste like what her voice tastes like – honey and sugar?

"Go-Godric!?" she exclaims in surprise, one of her hand slides up to his cheek to assure that what she is touching is real and not a dream, causing him to have the urge to close his eyes in bliss. He likes the sound of his name on her lips. She made him sound less like the God his name depicted and more like any normal living being.

He likes it.

"Y-you-" she stuttered, surprised at the feat Godric had accomplished with his power of flight. "Sweet mother of Fate…" her words trail off when she finally gets a good look on his facial appearance.

From her small group of vampire friends, she knew that all vampires have certain amount of glamour of sensuality that enhances the effects of a beautiful predator even further than their own beauty. A vampire's main weapon is their features, as they were known to be highly seductive, ensnaring their victims in their grips long before they realize it themselves.

But Godric here is an entirely different case.

He is so incredibly beautiful that she finds herself no longer able to form coherent words or thoughts in her mind. There was no way to describe just how unbearably beautiful he is, and if his beauty must be put into words, then the best she could come up with is that he is beyond the word handsome could describe. This man holding her in his arms is honestly beautiful. Even the word handsome, which is a common masculine adjective used to describe most handsome and charming man, fails to uphold its meaning when it comes to the vampire currently staring at her with an amused smirk on his beautiful features. His facial features were so very elegant, with dark brown brows framing over beautiful shades of a blue-grey stormy eyes and long lush lashes. His eyes houses within them an entirely different level of all the knowledge in the world, accompanied with an unimaginable amount of sadness. Despite all that, his eyes are smoldering her into piles of red hot charcoals.

Godric's smile broadens when he realizes that she is checking him out, and that her jaws are slacked with the revelation of his true dramatic beauty as a 2100 year old vampire. She is so focused on him that she didn't realizes that she is not dead, she is not lying on the cold pavement floor and certainly, she does not realizes that they were actually suspended a good few floors off the said cold pavement.

"Please be careful when you climb back into your window," Godric said carefully, not wanting to surprise her once again. He believes that she has enough surprises for one night, and it could very well last for a very long time before another kind of surprise came over her. For now, he settles himself with her safety. He did not want himself to be the reason she falls to her death once again.

When the girl realizes the meaning of his words, she finds her eyes travels inevitably to the ground and finally finds herself floating a good few meters off the ground with Godric holding her in his arms. Realizing the extend of the injury she would suffer if he so much as let go of her, her eyes widen in fear as she squeaked and scrambled in her position, her arms thrown over the vampire's neck, holding on tightly for dear life and continues to squeak in fear into the crook of his neck. Godric bites back a groan at how warm her breath felt on his neck, again, focusing on getting her back onto safe grounds. He levitated them back up to her apartment's floor and said, "I won't let go of you, my lady, I can assure you that. I apologize if this unfortunate event frightens you, but I have no other choice. I couldn't bear with myself to watch someone die just like that when I can save them with my abilities as a vampire, especially when I happen to be the reason for their fall."

"Please, Godric," the girl said softly, her voice being muffled by his neck while she seemed to start to nuzzle into his neck. "Don't blame yourself. You are not the one at fault here but I. I admit I'm a bit careless at times, but not this bad before. I guess I am lucky to have you here tonight. Thank you for saving me, Godric. I owe my life to you."

"I'm glad I could be of help, my lady," Godric said, finding his troubled thoughts reduced to near zero when she comforts him about his inner turmoil.

Lara finds herself liking this spot of his body very much. The gentle voice that rumbles deep in his chest is filtered out by the wall of his throat, and the deep unidentified accent his voice carries brought a pleasant tingle down the back of her spine, making her smile with her eyes closed. She hears Godric's sigh of relief at her reaction and wonders to herself why he is so bothered with what she feels. She absentmindedly rubs her face by his neck and said softly, "I must say, you are rather warm for a vampire, Godric. How is that so?"

Godric raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "I am?" As far as Godric knew, he is one of the coldest amongst the vampire's community, being the oldest and all. He is surprised when the girl says otherwise. Her warm skin rubs against his left a burning trail behind, making him feel more alive than ever.

"Hmm…pleasantly so, and you smells so wonderful. I don't suppose I've ever smelt something so wonderful before on a person…" the girl replied shamelessly, smiling against his neck and uses his shoulder as a ledge to upright herself in his arms. Wrapping both of her arms around his neck, the girl smiles brightly and said, "Would you please come into the humble abode of Lara Elfreya's for a while, Mr. Vampire Godric?"


	2. Lara Elfreya

**Nocte 2: Lara Elfreya**

**Godric at the Humble Abode of Lara Elfreya…**

"I didn't know vampires could fly…" Lara started a topic while she ushered Godric into her little home. "Is that something all vampires could do?"

Godric stares at her while she buzzes around her home, clearing piles of books and pillows all over the floor and make way for Godric to sit down. Godric noted that the sofa she has is obviously well worn, but very comfortable. He smiles with her question.

"Vampires gains new abilities the older they get. The older they are, the more abilities they have."

Lara smiles to him briefly. "That ability of yours sure comes handy."

"You do this all the time?" Godric raised both elegant eyebrows at the sight of Lara serving him a bottle of True Blood.

After being invited in by Lara, Godric had gingerly stepped into her home from the large window and finds himself charmed with this little apartment. There are all sorts of trinkets and wind chimes hanging almost all over the place, and when the wind blew at it the sound generated by the wind chimes brought a pleasant and calm feeling into his very being.

The white translucent curtains billow slightly when the night's cold wind blew in through the still open window. There's also an equally translucent carved divider that acts as a door towards what he imagines would be the bedroom, which is just around the corner near the very window he had entered from. Godric noted to himself that almost all of the furniture here in this apartment is white, and there are those English roses designs on a few of the furniture and the large fluffy rug in the center of the apartment. All in all, her charming apartment practically glows with an enchanting energy.

More so, when he is finally seated awkwardly amidst a pile of colorful plush pillows on a large bed-like sofa, the girl he had just saved asked him what blood type he preferred. Astounded with the question, Godric gave an "AB Negative…"absentmindedly and watches as she opens one of the two fridges she has and picked out the bottle of AB Negative's True Blood from the many other bottles of True Blood and popped it into the microwave to heat it up.

"Do what?" Lara said cheerfully, leaning her back on the kitchen's counter and smiles charmingly at Godric, awaiting the 'ding!' from the microwave.

"This," Godric said, gesturing to himself, the window and the heating True Blood in the microwave. "Inviting vampires you've just met and barely know into your home. You do this on a frequent basis?"

Lara cocked her head aside and ponders about what Godric had asked her. Her blonde mop of hair fell over her shoulder in glorious heaps of gleaming spun gold. Godric thought that she looked absolutely adorable when she suddenly breaks the silence with her reply, "Not really frequent, but I had a knack in knowing which vampire's the good and which evil one is just out to suck me dry."

When Godric winced slightly at her reply, Lara's face sobered up and was about to apologize when the microwave gave a satisfied 'ding!' Fishing out the warmed bottle of True Blood, Lara handed it to Godric while he mumbled a small "Thank you," to her.

"I'm sorry if I've said anything out of line, Godric," Lara apologizes, her eyes watching his every move with sincerity, wanting to know more about him and at the same time knowing that she will never see him again after this. "You're definitely not the evil one I've mentioned earlier…"

Godric stopped sipping his True blood and placed it down on the coffee table sadly. "I am evil…" the ancient vampire said sorrowfully, his voice full of regret.

Lara caught onto the tone of his voice and moved forward to sit down beside him on the floor, looking up to his sad face. Her hands moved on their own accord and cupped Godric's face gently. "Was, Godric. You were once."

Godric shakes his head sadly and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her hands warming his cold cheeks. "You don't know about that, Miss. Lara. I still am evil."

"Please, Godric," Lara said with a smile on her face, coming to rest her forehead with the youthful sad vampire. "Just Lara," she whispers softly, continuing what she is saying in a small careful tone. "And I still insist that you were what you were once upon a time ago. I mean, well, you seem to exhibit an entirely different behavior with what you have just mentioned about yourself. Evil? Maybe. Sly? Of course, that's the very nature of vampires and all living beings in this world. Heartless? Definitely no."

Godric lets out a cold chuckle, placing both of his cold hands on top of hers, which still cups his cheek almost lovingly in hers. "I am heartless, Lara. I am. You've never seen me when I'm evil those hundreds of years ago. I'm such a vile creature capable of countless evils, more so than any vampire did. I regretted what I did, and when I think about it I felt so…I just felt so sad…"

Detaching herself from Godric's forehead, Lara pushes Godric's face upwards slightly, smiling when he opens his eyes and looks at her. "Once upon a time ago, Godric, you may be heartless. But I'd say otherwise for someone who flew up the apartment's floor and saves a humble ass from meeting the cold granite floor down below. I think I can forgo the past and accept them instead for the price of the future. To me, you are a vampire far kinder than any I have ever met. You are the most beautiful, kind, gentle and irritatingly remorseful vampire I've ever have the privilege of meeting."

Godric chuckled, feeling his spirit lifted with those encouraging words she had just said. She is such a small human, and yet so humble and loving towards life itself. She actually discouraged him from feeling down. Godric thought to himself that her feat in shifting his attention from his regretful past to wanting to meet the future extraordinary. He grinned when he thought about their initial meeting. "Our meeting did start out strange, that one I must admit."

Lara laughed at what Godric had said; gripping his hands in hers tightly and grinned back to him. "And I wouldn't have wanted it otherwise…"


	3. Untitled

**Nocte 3: Untitled**

**Godric at His Nest…**

"Stan," Isabel started, standing behind Godric and commenting on the lone vampire kneeling right in front of Godric's wide dark oak desk. "I'm sure you've killed somebody. You have that cocky grin and happy glint in your eyes when you do. Tell us what you've done with the body and prepare to receive your punishment like a real man!"

"Like I told you a thousand times," Stan rolled his eyes in annoyance at the female second in command, ignoring Godric's presence totally and argued with the Latina woman fiercely. "I didn't kill anybody. It would be good if I did, but Godric forbids it, only God knows why," he added the last part to himself, but he is well aware that all vampires in the ancient vampire's study – Godric and Isabel – heard him clear as daylight on a vampire. "The most I do is serve myself a drink-"

"By raping someone off their blood?" Isabel suggested to Stan, and when the cowboy wannabe vampire looked up with his eyes dark with fury, Isabel snapped her fingers together and remarked on his actions loudly. "This is no longer the time when vampires are hidden, Stan! What do we have to do to get that into your slim little brain?! There are consequences, and you are never good with glamouring because you prefer to not learn it in the proper way-"

"Vampires are a natural predator, woman," Stan snapped back unpleasantly, baring his fangs out in seconds. "I don't feel the need to make my victim feel all comfy before I take them! It's not like you've never hunted before, right Sir?" Stan smirked at Godric, who stares at the kneeling vampire stonily.

"As Isabel had stated," Godric started, lacing his fingers together and leans his chin on them for leverage. "We are no longer living in the age where you can get by with hunting humans as cattle-"

"But they are, Sir," Stan begins, but he grew silent when Godric's eyes changed from their usual peace and takes on a rather terrifying glow in his blue-grey orbs.

There was a long moment of silence between the vampire kneeling on the ground and Godric sitting behind his desk. As a thousand year old vampire and a Sherriff of Dallas Area 9, Godric's stare alone can be terrifyingly frightening, even to an old vampire like Stan and Isabel. It was another while before Stan started to squirm in his position, eyes darting nervously everywhere but the Sherriff.

"You would do well to abide by my rules, Stan," Godric said calmly, despite his cold tone bringing another degree of fear into Stan however much he wanted to deny it. "I do not take well to people breaking them, more so when my second-in-command, who is suppose to set an example to the other vampires in this area took joy and pleasure in tortures and violating innocent girls."

"How do you know it's a girl, Sir?" Stan blurted out before he could catch himself, leaving him staring wide-eyed on the carpeted wooden flooring.

Standing up, Godric took his time to walk towards the kneeling vampire. Placing one hand on Stan's shoulder, Godric said to the underling, "It seems to me that you've conveniently forgotten that I am a 2000 year old vampire, Stan. I can smell virgin blood all over you however miniscule they are, and that alone tells me so much more…"

It was late into midnight when Godric finally exited from his nest, leaving them at Isabel's hands to govern while he is gone. He entered the garage and drove out with a sleek black Mustang, driving at top speed towards wherever his instinct droves him to.

It was quite a long while later that he stopped his speed driving. Godric had no idea what brings him to this part of Dallas. Completely placed at the outskirts and very border of Dallas, the ice skating ring stood proud and abandoned almost in the middle of nowhere, appearing as a landscape that is very much out of place in this part of the world.

Dallas is a hot place. A very, very hot place, as he had heard according to the many humans moaning and complaining about the heat of the sun in this part of Texas. This is the one and only place he knew to be an entire polar opposite with the hot and dryness of Dallas, as it is cold and windy and very much icy. The cold penetrating deep into the ground, but it is not deep enough to freeze and entire pond for a long time. Someone rich and stupid had decided to build this place one day and everyone came there for fun. The attraction didn't last long; however, as many people in Dallas couldn't stand the cold as well as they could stand the hot sun.

Like a predator, his steps are quiet against the cold grounds. There was a stir in the air, indicating that there is life in this part of the cold frozen lands. It felt as if his instincts are leading him to wherever Fate wants him to be. Allowing himself to relax completely, Godric's footsteps gradually leads him to a rather secluded pathway. It was a tiny one, and he could smell fresh tracks on it. Taking a deep breath, Godric picked up a more detailed scent.

He smelled a little hint of cherries and peach, and then there's another almost mouthwatering scent of lilies, which puzzles him. How could lilies be mouthwatering? They're just flowers, and yet this scent had him wanting more out of a simple scent. It's unique and familiar, and somehow, it made him think that if it really is lilies, then it wouldn't be mouthwatering. It would have to settle to being something else that is more edible like cherries and stuff.

He searched the source of the scents, and it leads him to a sudden clearing of frozen lake ground. There was indeed someone else there, and that scent came from her. Taking another deep breath, he realizes why that scent had him stunned for a moment.

It was Lara Elfreya.

Her hand softly moves against the light freezing wind, bending and flicking her wrist up and above her head while her body turns around slowly with the bright blue skates she is wearing. The sound of metal against ice rang sharply into the quiet surroundings, acting as a call bell to Godric's sensitive ears.

He senses quite an alarming amount of wild animals starting to surround the frozen pond. It strikes him as a strange sort of thing to have, with the animals serving as her audience while she dances and quietly hums to herself along with the music. She has purposefully lowered the music's volume, knowing that with surroundings as quiet as this, the music would echoes around. The ancient vampire picks up on the animal's heart rate, and is actually surprised to find that the animals actually feels…excited?

It was rock music. Godric had never taken to like noisy music. He liked classical, something far softer and soulful like jazz and blues, and modern R&B is never supposed to sound this great to his ears. He heard the lyrics sung by a male singer, and he somehow felt a tug at his soul. The lyrics sounded frightfully akin to him, and he could feel the flashes of his past came back up to him in waves, washing right up to his soul, forcing him to keep his eyes right on at the blonde girl he had met no few nights ago. He never knew he would meet her again, and he certainly didn't expect to see her here in the middle of nowhere, skating without a care to the world and the dangers surrounding her with a contented smile on her face.

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood, there's no alibi,_

_Cause' I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come and wash away…_

Her skating picks up the momentum of a kinetic energy as she came to her first triple loop, spinning in the air gracefully and hard at the same time. Her arms moves around her with grace and ease, as if she had done this a hundred times, her eyes closing from time to time at the feel of the winds grazing her skin. Her hair whipped around her again and again when she spins around sharply and rapidly at the flow of the music and lyrics, her body moving languidly while reaching towards the far end of the frozen pond.

_What I've done, I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become,_

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done…_

Godric observes her from behind woods, his eyes watching her performance on ice, fascinated with the notion that she could let herself go and trust her instinct in keeping her from slipping off the iced surface and fall. He particularly likes the way she jumps into her triple loop. He had the strangest impression that she just might be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in all of his dark life, and that made him continue to watch her silently, keeping tabs on both his and her surroundings in case something bad happens to catch on her strange exquisite scent.

_Put to rest what you thought of me,_

_While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty,_

_So let mercy come and wash away…_

_What I've done, I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become,_

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done…_

_For what I've done, I start again,_

_And whatever pain may come,_

_Today this ends; I'm forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become,_

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done._

_What I've done,_

_Forgiving what I've done._

Ending the performance with a double triple loop, Lara slammed on her brakes and keeps herself well balanced as she stands on her one leg, the other lifted high off the ground and into an elegant pose. With a satisfied smile, Lara sighed ecstatically and spins around and around, dancing to her own rhythm and music.

From behind many branches, Godric had to hold himself in check before he did anything to make himself known. He didn't want to get close to her, not like this. He knows just how dangerous it is for humans to associate themselves with vampires like him. He knows just how the society sees them as, especially religious ones, labeling their own kind as 'fangbangers', damned ones, and all sorts of ugly names. They have so easily cast out their own members of the societies for psychopaths and murderers, letting them go with a black record, believing it when they told the higher ups that they are guilty and such when they are not. He didn't want to endanger her, and he certainly didn't want her being cast out by her own kind.

Just as he prepares to depart, he heard a strange cracking sound from deep beneath the grounds. Before he could react to it, the girl had gave out a half choked scream when the iced grounds gave out, sinking her deep beneath the sub-zero winter waters.

With his vampire speed, Godric came to the spot where the girl had disappeared underneath and hauled chunks of ice off the water's surface. Godric caught sight of the dark figure and the familiar golden locks of hair underneath the waters. Reaching his arm in, he easily pulls her out of the water and off the unsteady icy grounds.

Once landed on the sides of the frozen soils, Godric looks down at the dripping girl and saw her surprised expression, heaving small rapid breaths and clutching tightly to her chest. She gradually smiles up at him with her lips rapidly turning a pale shade of blue. His mind immediately sums up several severe medical symptoms. Cyanosis. Hypothermia. Possibly shock as well.

"He-Hello G-G-Godric!" Lara greeted Godric happily while her teeth continues to chatter in the biting cold, her eyes sparkling brightly at the sight of the young and beautiful Ancient Vampire. "W-W-We me-me-meet ag-g-gain!"

Shaking his head in amazement, Godric couldn't help but to chuckle at her happy demeanor. "And once again, Miss Lara, we've met and you're cradled in my arms. I'm beginning to think that our uncanny meeting methods are forming a habit of sort."

"That whe-whenever I'm in d-d-danger and you'll b-b-be there for m-m-me?" she said with both of her eyebrows raised, a wide teasing smile on her blue lips. Godric shakes his head slightly.

Settling her down on the ground gently, Godric quickly gathers a pile of dry woods and sets up a fire in less than a minute. Lara's teeth continue to chatter noisily while attempting to gap at the sudden appearance of a blazing fire. Smiling gratefully at Godric, Lara drags herself with Godric's help towards the fire.

"It is only a coincidence that I happen to pass by this area at this very hour," Godric begun his lecture on the odd little human he had only met for the second time in a short span of time, tossing an extra wood into the fire. "It is dangerous to be alone outside an isolated skating ring, Miss Lara-"

"Please, Godric," Lara interrupted, curling her hand around Godric's sweater, her head coming to rest on his broad shoulder. "Just Lara is fine. I've told you before about this-"

"There are vampires and other dark creatures lurking in the woods at night time, especially at these hours after midnight," Godric said, emphasizing the gravity of the situation to her when his expression turns solemn. Trying to be of some help, Godric gathered a handful of her now dark locks of hair and squeezed the water out. "You're lucky I'm the one around instead of younger, more bloodthirsty vampires."

"Like her?" Lara said, her head straining to look at the figure standing behind not far away from him.

Turning around, Godric gave a nod to Isabel, acknowledging her presence. He had long known that Isabel is fast approaching them with his car, and silently speculated to himself that something must have came up for her to come here looking for him with his car. The beautiful Latina woman moves forward at Godric's approval and stops a short distance away from the sheriff.

"Isabel is my lieutenant underling," Godric explained under Lara's curious stare. "She is a very capable vampire. I give you my word that she will never harm you."

"Godric," Isabel addresses the Sheriff with a respectful nod. "I apologize for interrupting your evening, Sir, but Stan has disappeared again from the nest. I fear that he is going after his last 'disrupted meal'…"

Inwardly, Godric cursed at the savage vampire. "I will deal with Stan after he goes back to the nest. Retain him in silvers until I say otherwise."

"I understand, Godric," Isabel replied to her Sherriff. With a flash of her phone, Isabel contacted the nest and charged someone with Godric's orders.

Godric felt movement and shuffles against him and looked back down at Lara, who currently cuddles comfortably against him and nuzzles her face into his cotton beige button-down shirt, almost hiding underneath his grey knitted sweater.

"Lara," Godric chided seriously, attempting to scoot away from her, gently prying her fingers away from his shirt. "You must stay away from me. My skin is cold-"

"I told you before, Godric…" Lara said with one freezing hand stubbornly wrapped almost weakly around Godric's arm, her head stubbornly trying to stay on Godric's exposed shoulders. "To me, you are rather warm for a vampire…"

"Impossible," said the beautiful Hispanic woman, getting closer to the pair and watches with interest at the small freezing wet human curled up against Godric comfortably. "How can that be so? We are cold and cool to the touch, how can you feel otherwise?"

Opening her half-lidded eyes, Lara breathed her words almost tiredly and said to Isabel. "I don't know it myself, but he does feel warm to me…I'm not lying…" Nuzzling her face into Godric's neck, Lara mumbles her words in delight. "Hmm…and he smells so wonderful… so wonderfully warm as well…"

Picking her up with ease, Godric nodded towards Isabel once and immediately, the Hispanic woman vanishes with her vampire speed and started the car up immediately. Entering the back of the car with Lara tucked in his arms, Godric gave Isabel another nod and she quickly steps on the car's pedal, speeding off down the road and going straight back to the Nest. "She's hallucinating, Isabel. Make it fast, please."

"Yes, Godric," Isabel replied.

"I most certainly am not, Mr. Vampire Godric. I am sane," Lara mumbled into his neck, loving this particular smooth and warm spot almost immediately. Her eyes open lazily to take in the buzzing sceneries outside of the car and curiously called Godric.

"Godric?"

The Sheriff acknowledged her call by giving the top of her head a light nudge with the side of his cheeks. "Yes, sweet?"

"Where are you taking me?" Lara asked innocently, lifting her head out from her hiding spot and looking up at him at a close range, causing Godric to feel slightly awkward while not particularly realizing the effects she have on him.

Godric finds himself once again captivated with the color of her eyes and the intensity of the stare she gives him. Her eyes were such an entrancing color, but he couldn't help but to notice that they have dulled a little, maybe due to the cold she is experiencing. As if on cue, Isabel turned on the heater full blast and checked upon the girl in his arms with a glance at the mirror. Godric silently gave her a nod of thanks and looks back down at her.

"I am taking you back to my nest, little one," Godric said, explaining gently to her in a soft tone. He felt her relax against him almost immediately, but retains their eye contact and the close proximity of their faces. "I have speculations that one of my underlings is out on a rampage soughing after a particular new scent that have come to Texas quite a while ago, and that right at this moment as we talk, he is somewhere hunting for this anonymous girl. I do not want your life to be endangered out here in such a segregated place with no place close enough to seek shelter in times of great danger. In my opinion, it is best that you come with me back to my nest. You will be safe there with me."

Nuzzling her face back in the crook of his neck, Lara mumbled weakly, "I will…?"

Godric tightens his arms around her small body and spoke, "Yes, you will, dear one. Don't go to sleep yet. You'll not be able to wake up if you do."

Lara smiles against his neck at the names he calls her by. "Why do you call me…with that…little and dear thingy…Godric?"

His fingers smoothed through her wet golden blonde hair, marveling at the silkiness of the texture and scent coming from them. Leaning in closer to her, Godric kisses the top of her head and whispered. "You are a beautiful creature, dear one. So beautiful that you intrigues me to no end with your fearless attitudes when you are with me. I am a vampire, Lara, and I can snap your spine in less than a second, and yet you are here, sitting in my car without even once screaming or look at me with fearful, horrified eyes."

"I…won't do those…to you…Godric…" Lara replied weakly, fighting hard to stay awake. She finds that talking to him helps a little, and she continues, "I will…never will…to you… I won't hurt you… Godric… I swear with my soul…"


	4. The Nest

**Nocte 4: The Nest**

Once arriving at the Nest, Godric exploded out of the car in such a speed that everything is a blur in Lara's eyes. In a moment, she had been removed from the car to a beautiful house with a magnificent fireplace, all happening in the arms of Godric. She felt warm enough in the safe arms of the vampire, Godric, and snuggles deeper into his embrace.

Godric watches as the little beauty snuggle into his embrace deeper, taking a deep whiff of his scent and sighs comfortably. He smiles at the sight of her antics, and rubs her arms up and down in the effort to warm her up quickly. To her, what Godric had done for her feels so comfortable that she feels sleepy.

"Don't sleep yet, little star," Godric said to Lara, rubbing her arms and kissing the top of her head. "You won't wake up later if you sleep now, my dear."

"I'm… sleepy…" Lara said, her eyes half-lidded and closing from time to time. With that, Godric shakes Lara and lifts her suddenly, hearing her squeak in surprise.

"Godric!" Lara screams, holding onto his neck tightly, fearing the possibility of slipping from Godric's arms. "Godric!"

"Now you're awake?" Godric said with a side looped smile, enjoying her reactions and spins her around with her in his arms, hearing her squeak a little more before he decided to put her down.

"You're still cold," Godric said to her, feeling her warmness coming back ever so slowly, but steadily. He put both of his hands on her cheeks and felt the slight warmth coming back to her. "Sit by the fire, you'll feel warmer."

He gently guided her to the fireplace and sat her down amongst a large pile of pillows and plush woolen covers. She sighs comfortably and patted the seat next to her.

"Would you sit by me, Godric?" Lara invited, her large eyes staring at Godric ever so innocently that his heart almost melted at the sight.

He held himself in check before he succumbs to her wants. He so wanted to please her, but this is too much and it is crossing the line. "But I'm cold…" he replied, looking away from her with a sad expression.

"But you're not cold to me," Lara said innocently, patting the seat again and inviting him once more. "To me, you are so warm, like the sun."

Sighing in defeat, Godric sat down with a poof on the plush pillows. Lara scooted closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder, tensing him up on the way.

"May I ask you a question, Godric?" Lara started, her head still on Godric's shoulder.

"You may, little star," Godric said to her, rubbing his cheek on her head. She smells so nice, Godric mused to himself.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?"

That question struck him and he tensed up again. "Love?" Godric repeated the word and felt her nod her head. "No. Not really… Just a temporary fling to satisfy my lusts and desires as a new vampire."

"I see," Lara said, smiling in the process. Godric felt her smile and got curious.

"Now, may I ask why would you ask that question?"

It was then he saw her blush from the corner of her eye. It was an adorable blush. Red slowly building up from her cheek and spreads ever so slowly to her ear, making her face hot. "Because… B-bcause…"

Godric straighten himself, lifting Lara's face off his shoulders and he held her face in his hands. His face inched closer to her and rubbed his nose against hers. "Because?" he stares into her shy eyes, which avoided his eyes and looked everywhere at once, darting molten gold here and there. Somehow, he is sure there is magic in her eyes. She had him in her hand the moment he started to admire her, and he fell when he saw her beautiful eyes. His cold dead heart would be pounding with excitement at having her this close, and his mouth salivated at her wonderful scent. Such a wonderful scent. Beautiful, delicious, mouthwatering, and so so speechless at the scent.

Suddenly, he thought of something. Her question… regarding love… he thinks that he has fallen in…

"I think I've fallen in love with you…" Lara shyly said, beating him to his thoughts.

Godric blinked, his heart already knew, but at the same time glad that she would choose to love such a vile creature like him. "You think so?" he asks, his voice fearful at her rejection.

Lara nodded her head against his. "I do…"

"My little star… it's been only a while since we met, and I am a vampire…"

"But you are the kindest vampire I've ever known, Godric…" Lara said, both of her hands coming up to hold his hand which is holding her face. She loves his scent, and it envelops all her other senses that she could only see him and smell him and only him. There is only Godric in her eyes, and she wants it that way. "Surely you could give our relationship a try…?"

"You are human… I don't want to make you my pet nor mark you as a fangbanger. The consequences of a vampire and a human to be lovers are too great an impact on the life of the human, and I do not want to risk it happening to you, my darling."

"I won't be," Lara said, trying to talk some sense into Godric. "I'll be yours and yours only. Godric, if you'll let us try. I know you love me too… you always call me with those nicknames like my darling, my dear, and such…"

"Little star," Godric started again. "I won't have you put into a risk of having those humans who are anti-vampires coming to get you and do something to you. You've never seen them do those things…"

"I've seen it before," Lara said defiantly, a fire shining brightly in her molten golden eyes. "My friends have shown it before to me, and it is horrendous. I know, humans have tortured vampires, and humans don't deserve to be with vampires, but I like you Godric. I would like to try it once with you…"

Godric had a frown on his head, and Lara went ahead with two of her fingers to smoothen it down by massaging his frown. It went away, and Godric held her hand in his.

"We'll have this conversation another time, my dear. For now, you shall have your rest and I will not disturb you any further. You may sleep here, and I will watch over you."

Not wanting to waste an opportunity, Lara kisses Godric's cheek quickly and returns to her original position as fast as a lightning, a hot red blush on her face and ears.

So adorable, Godric muses to himself, smiling slightly at the sight of a blushing Lara. With that, she quickly lie down and closes her eyes tightly, smiling ever so slightly and wishing that she would have a wonderful dream.

He watches on while she sleeps. Her mouth opens slightly and it looked so adorable that he couldn't help but to lean forward and kisses her on her temple, falling in love with her even more as time gone by. A few times, his lieutenant came in, but he brushes her off, feeling that the news that she had brought for him is not important enough to ditch his duty of watching over his little sleeping beauty. She sleeps so soundly, and comfortably by the fire that he occasionally strokes her head, her long locks of gleaming golden hair a sight to behold as it spreads across the plush carpet like a river of gold.

Such a beautiful creature loving me, Godric said to himself, thinking of all the impossible things that he could very well do to her. Once upon a time ago, he would have raped this girl till her uterus is huge with his semen, seeing as he is a vampire and he can go on pounding into her for hours and days. But now that he has sentimental feelings for this young girl, he couldn't do it. In fact, he could barely think of all the unthinkable things he would do to her.

For now, he shall guard her as she sleeps, protecting her with his presence. Soon, he must make a decision to make her his in order to protect her. He shall protect her, envelop her in all the safety in the world, and make her his…


	5. Dinner

**Nocte 5: Dinner**

It was well past 7p.m when Lara woke up. She had such a long nap that she feels so refreshed, stretching her arms above her like a cat and stood up to do some stretching, again, like a cat.

"You are like a cat, did you know that?" Godric said suddenly, surprising Lara from the inside out that she jumped at his voice.

"G-Godric!" Lara said loudly, her golden molten eyes wide with surprise. "You saw what I did just now?"

With a wide smile, Godric said to her, "Everything."

Face contorted into one with shame, Lara buries her face in her hand and whimpers. It was the first time someone had seen her stretch like that. And she herself knew how horrible she look when she stretches. Like a cat? She said to herself, rethinking what Godric had said just now.

"Oh my God!" Lara whimpers again, while Godric merely chuckles and smiles at her antics.

"Come now, my dear," Godric said, handing her a large box with a ribbon on top of it. "You must be hungry. I've brought something for you. And I hope you'll like it."

Lara lifts herself from her hand and look at the box. The box itself looks quite expensive, and the large red ribbon on top of it serves her another level of curiosity as to what might be inside that box. Receiving it, Lara said her thanks to Godric with a wide smile and opens it in front of him.

It was a dress and a pair of stilettos. The dress itself is a beautiful shade of Turquoise, the same goes for the shoes, and everything is beautiful. She pulls it out of the box with a gasp and finds out that it is a long dress.

"It's beautiful, Godric…" Lara said with a gasp, spinning around with the dress held in front of her. "How do you know it is my favorite color?"

"Wild guess…" Godric said, scratching the back of his head with a shy smile on his lips. And aged vampire, being shy in front of a virgin? Oh dear…

"I'm going to change," Lara said, holding the dress and the stilettos in her hands and tiptoes to the bathroom. "Wait for me!"

"I will. Take your time," Godric said to her as he watches her disappears to the bathroom. He couldn't wait to see her in the dress. He had Isabel choose and buy the outfit and shoes for her, and he had seen her scream happily. The vampire woman had wanted to have someone to dress up since ages, and now that Godric had someone like that beside him, Isabel couldn't be any happier!

"I would doll her up for you, Godric!" Isabel said to Godric, hugging the ancient vampire out of happiness. Godric, of course, were so surprised that he didn't move a muscle. "She is so beautiful that she might have made out from a doll! Even vampire beauty can't match hers. Like a little goddess princess! Oh, she would look beautiful in turquoise. I will go and buy a dress for her now."

And with that, the Hispanic woman disappears with a flash, and he could still hear her giggle with happiness. Isabel? Giggle? Oh dear…

Before Lara woke up, Isabel had returned with a large box with the dress and shoes inside. She mentions to Godric that Lara is beautiful enough without makeup, and she even said, "Her golden gleaming hair is like magic that draws us in, Godric. She is beautiful. A natural beauty. No makeup and hair for her. She is your very own Rapunzel, Godric…"

Lara came out of the bathroom a moment later dressed in the turquoise colored dress that Isabel had picked out for her. For a moment, Godric stopped doing whatever it is he is doing and paused, staring at her with his mouth gaping at her.

"How do I look, Godric?" Lara said to him, being shy all of a sudden as she twirls around in the dress.

The dress hugged her figure everywhere and flaunted how slim she is. Her huge breast barely confines in the dress, her cleavage a wonderful view that serves him another set of wonderful imagination where he had sex with her, where her breast bounced while he pounded into her. Nevertheless, the dress looked beautiful on her, drawing him in and making him think things that he would want to do with her in bed. The stilettos are like glass slippers on her, and he is suddenly reminded of what Isabel had said to her.

_Like a little goddess princess… Rapunzel… Golden gleaming hair… magic…_

"You are so beautiful, my little star….like Rapunzel…" Godric said, moving towards her and taking her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand softly and watching her blush shyly.

"Thank you for the dress and the compliment, Godric…" Lara said to him, staring into his beautiful blue grey eyes and watch as his eyes twinkles with all the love he has for her. She knew he loves her already, but it is just that he did not want to admit it out loud to her yet. And so, she shall wait.

"Let's go then," Godric said to her, watching as she gracefully flips her locks of golden hair to the back of her body.

"Alright," Lara said, tucking another strand of golden hair at the back of her ear. She did not notice Godric is staring at her all the time, and gapes at her absolute beauty. How could someone so beautiful exist and he didn't know it?

Godric drives them to a little restaurant that is vampire friendly. As they entered, the waitress standing in front of a podium gave Godric a smoky look, as if wanting to invite him to her bed and ignoring Lara all together.

"A seat, dear sir?" the waitress said daringly, fluttering her long fake lashes at him and smiles ever so sweetly. She flaunted her two sets of fake breast at him and winked at him.

"Make it two please," Lara stood up to her rights fiercely, glaring at the woman. Godric saw this and smiles at her, patting her waist to comfort her.

"Two seats, and a private one, would you?" Godric said to the waitress, who's expression sours upon hearing he wanted the private seat.

"Certainly, sir," the waitress said to Godric, glaring at Lara all over. Godric could sense jealousy coming in waves at Lara from the waitress, and he knew what she is jealous off. Lara looks so beautiful in her dress and so graceful in handling herself. Her gleaming blonde hair practically glows with magic, and he loves how she would occasionally toss her hair over her shoulder. It was such a sexy act that he couldn't help but to stare at her and hopes that she'll do it again.

Godric leads Lara to a private love seat and orders for them something. Godric drinks AB Negative while she will have some set meals. He watches in awe as she eats, marveling and wondering just what does a strawberry dessert taste like in a person's mouth.

"What does it taste like?" Godric asks, curious that she takes in her food as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

"Well…" Lara said slowly, putting down the fork and leans in to Godric. She blew her breath over Godric, and he takes in a deep breath and smelled the scent of strawberries on her breath.

"Strawberries!" Godric said, excited that he could smell something so tasty and mouthwatering on her.

"Do you miss eating, Godric?" Lara asks innocently, continuing to take the strawberries and munch on it slowly. "Do you still remember the taste of the food you've last eaten?"

Godric shakes his head melancholy. "No… I'm afraid not. I couldn't even remember the taste of pure water from the clear streams."

"Do you miss tasting things then, Godric?" Lara asks him, her eyes wide and beautiful and she cocks her head to the side, her glorious hair sliding to her shoulder.

She is so adorable, Godric thought to himself. Unable to resist himself, he stretched his hand forward and brushes her hair aside in the hopes of seeing more of her skin.

"I do… but only a little bit. I am so old that I only need a little blood to sustain myself," Godric told her, smiling at her charmingly.

The previous waitress came with a caramel pudding dessert for Lara. In a fit of jealousy when she saw Godric smiles so charmingly to her, she tripped the tray up on Lara's head.

Lucky for Lara, Godric saves the tray of pudding just in time and tripped it back to the waitress.

There was chaos. The manager is so angry that he orders the waitress to shut up and stop screaming for the pudding on her head.

"You brought this on yourself!" the manager said to her, who had started to cry. "I am so sorry, Mr. Godric. These things do not happen usually. I hope you'll forgive her…"

"I will, and I will never come back here again," Godric said to the manager, who smiles sadly at Godric. Godric himself is a regular customer, and had often come to the restaurant to have a little time to himself. Everyone was pleased with him there, for he provides the security measures they need against rough vampires.

"But… But… Mr. Godric…" the manager said, pushing aside the waitress. Godric did not wait for him. He leads Lara out of the restaurant gently and ushers her into the car.

"I am sorry your evening turns out to be like this…" Godric apologizes, a sorry expression on his beautiful face. Lara pulls his face towards her and makes him stare at her in the eyes.

"Its okay, Godric. At least I get to fill my stomach with food," Lara said happily, smiling at him widely and comforting Godric.


	6. The Lovemaking

**Nocte 6: The Lovemaking**

Upon returning to the house, Godric pulled Lara to his room. It was then Lara gasps in awe.

There is a whole new world in Godric's room. A huge wall of cabinet is built into the wall and books fills the bookcase. There is a simple coffin in the middle of the room, but there is also this huge bed that fills the other side of the room, complete with heavy curtains. The room is well air conditioned, and the ceiling is painted with stars and moon, and it moves!

"Godric! Your room is so beautiful… and the stars moves! Look! There's a comet!" Lara exclaims, excited that technology could be so wonderful.

"Yes, and it will be yours if you are willing to be mine…" Godric said solemnly, silent and watching for Lara's reaction.

"What…?" Lara said, surprised with Godric's request.

"I love you, Lara dear. I only realize it just now. I want to be yours, and you mine. I want to feel myself inside you. I want to rape you right now and pound into you, and drink your blood deep and deep and satisfy myself by raping you none stop for days. Would you permit me to do it?"

"… Godric… you're going to rape me?" Lara said, a little afraid now for the vampire. She stepped backwards, and is going to run were it not for Godric who pulls her back.

"No. You're not going anywhere. You are to stay her and let me fuck you hard and fast," Godric said to her smolderingly. With that, he threw her to the bed and pulled apart her dress, ripping them up and hearing her scream in protest.

"No! No! Godric, no! I'm a virgin! No, please!" Lara screams and protested, and watches as Godric pulls up her skirt and ripped up her underwear, his fingers diving into her now naked vagina and begun pumping her.

"No…" Lara said, her voice now slow and breathless as she slowly submits to Godric's ministration. He took off his clothes and guides his aroused member to her opening.

"Open your legs for me, Lara… I want to fuck you right now…" Godric said, prying apart her legs.

"No… please… ah…!" Lara said, feeling the wonderful pleasure of Godric's penis entering her forcefully. She bleeds a lot of blood, and she moans in pain when Godric moves inside her, squirting some of his pre cum inside her. His penis is so huge and big that it couldn't have fitted inside her tight virgin vagina. It was so hot, and it made her feel so high she begun to squirt some of her juice to lubricate her entry. Godric began to pound into her, and he came for the first time inside her.

"No!" Lara screams when Godric came inside her. She fears that she will get pregnant with him spreading his seed inside her uterus. "Don't… please… not inside… no!"

"I want to… can you feel me fucking you right now?" Godric said, beginning another set of sex and pleasure. He pounded into her with a speed that is inhuman, and she screams until she is hoarse.

It is unbelievable, but Lara is fucked and raped by Godric several times for days. They stayed in the room for three days, and Lara's stomach is soon huge with all the semen that he had ejaculated inside her.

After what seems like the thousand times, Godric stopped, and marvels at the huge round tummy. It really looked as if she is pregnant with his child, but he knew she couldn't get pregnant with a child of his. But no matter, he could always fuck her like this and make her stomach huge.

"Godric… you raped me good…" Lara said, exhausted. She rubs her tummy, and looked up at Godric. "I am pregnant with your seed now… how am I supposed to go out now?"

"You shall stay here and let me fuck you again and again. Don't you like me raping you?" Godric asks, and Lara smiles.

"I love it. It was magnificent. I love feeling you come inside me. It's wonderful…" Lara said, and Godric immediately fucked her again. He opens her legs forcefully and heard her gasp in surprise, and in the process he kissed her hard and inserted his penis inside her.

"Ahh, Godric… Ahn… Ah…!" Lara moans when Godric enters her. He feels so long and thick inside her, his penis so big he filled her up. She moans softly when Godric thrust his hips into her open legs slowly, his naked skin brushing against her open thigh, building up the momentum of their lovemaking as his penis enters her vagina again and again, pleasing her from the inside out while his penis grows hard at the sound of her moaning.

"Ahn… no… Godric… Ah! Godric… no…." Lara moans in pleasure. Despite her protest, Godric continues, feeling that it was just her way of saying she wanted more, but is just too shy to say it out loud.

"Open your legs wider, Lara," Godric said to her, and she obliges, spreading her legs wider for him to fuck her harder and deeper. And she moans when he did just that.

"Ahn… Godric… please… faster… please…" Lara pleads at him, and he obeys her. He opens her legs wider and thrusts into her deeper. His hips and balls slapped her open legs faster, and he maintains that speed for a long time, grinding and moving into her in and out. When he came inside her, Lara screams, for she also came with him at the same time, her insides squeezing his penis and making her core tight.

"Can you feel me inside you, Lara?" Godric asks her, thrusting his hips into her open legs again and again. "I'm making love to you now… I am inside you right at this moment, moving in and out… can you feel me? I am coming inside you. Can you feel me squirting all my semen inside your uterus?"

"Ah… Godric… Godric… Ahn…please, Godric, I love you… please, please, I love you," Lara moans when Godric again makes love to her, his hips moving faster and faster and faster as he fucks her hard and fast.

He came inside her again and again as they make love through the night, filling her uterus full with his semen. As soon as he pulls his penis out of her, he marvels at the white liquid of his semen coming out of her slowly. So this is creampie? Godric said to himself, touching her clit and making her high.

"Ahn… Godric!" Lara moans, and when Godric started to pump her with his finger, Lara came, squirting hot liquid against his hand, while some of his semen came out with her. It is a beautiful sight to behold.

"Lara, you are so sexy and beautiful…I can't help but to love you…" Godric said to her, inserting his penis right back into her body. Some of the semen flows out from the sides of his penis, and Lara screams in delight.

"Godric! You've raped me. Stop, please, enough! I can't anymore…"

"I want to fuck you right now. I want to. Let me fuck you forever, Lara…" Godric said, kissing her deep and hard as he dives his tongue into her open mouth. She moans from the contact, and moves her hips in sync with him. He came and came and came, and her stomach grows.

"I'm pregnant now, please. Stop… please, I'm pregnant…"

"It's just my semen, Lara dear," Godric told her. "You can't get pregnant from a vampire. Never. So I can fuck you forever and you won't even get pregnant once."

They made love, and Godric held her tightly as he came for the last time and collapsed onto her with his penis inside her. She loves the feeling of his penis inside her, and he loves the heat and the warmth of being inside her for so long. He pressed down on her huge stomach, and all the semen flows out in streams and squirted semen everywhere.

"Now the servants would have to clean it properly and quietly now…" Lara said to him, and Godric laughs.

The next day, Godric got up early to prepare dinner for Lara. He knew she is hungry, and wanted to prepare something special for her despite him being not able to taste things anymore. He watched the channels of food and cakes and prepared a black forest cake for her. He hoped she likes cherries, although he knew that she loves skating over everything.

Just then, Stan smelled something inviting. He follows the scent and found Lara sleeping naked on the bed of Godric. He went in and slides into bed with her. He marvels at the wonderful scent that belonged to her and all the blood on the bed. He knew Godric had taken her virginity and fucked her for days, for he haven't seen his Sheriff for a few days now and heard someone moan in pleasure and screams for him to stop fucking her and rapes her. So Godric took her virginity… he thinks to himself, one hand going to the huge breast of Lara.

Lara thought that it was Godric, and smiles into his ministration. Stan pinches her nipples, and begun to unzip his own fly and lets out his hard cock. He guides it into her vagina and slides his penis inside her, moaning at the heat and the warmth of being inside her. So this is what it feels like to fuck the Sherriff's girl…?

"Oh, Godric… Oh… no… please… no more…" Lara said to him, and Stan fucked her from her back. He lifts her up and fucked her doggy styled. Then, Lara lifted her head up and saw in the mirror that the man who has just inserted his penis inside her vagina is not Godric, but Stan.

She prepares to scream, but Stan covers her mouth and fucks her harder and faster. He came inside her, and Lara screams into his mouth.

"You've slept with Godric now, haven't you, you dirty whore?" Stan said, fucking her hard and fast again and again. He wrenched the hairpin that she has been holding in her hand from her hand and twiddles it in his hands while he rocked his hips, hearing her trying to scream through his hand. "So let me rape you now, you whore. Let me fuck you all over and rape you again and again!"

"Give it back to me, Stan!" Lara said to him angrily, wanting to rise from the bed to slap him but Stan stopped her, fucking her even harder. Tears forming in her eyes, Lara thought about Godric and screams for him in her head. Those are gifts from Godric… she thought to herself. Those are gifts from Godric!

"Or what?" Stan teased her, wanting her to rise from bed and it is there he will have her. Hell, he'll fuck her till she is huge with his semen. He wanted to hear her scream, and knowing that no help will come for her; he will rape her then and there. He knew Godric is not in the house, and nobody is in the house. He is home, and so does Lara. All alone, and he can fuck her all he wants. "Or you'll call on Godric? He left you after he fucks you, my darling dear. He left you!"

"He went out to get me something!" Lara defended Godric, and flings something at Stan angrily. Stan caught the flying object easily, and flung it aside with a loud crack. "He'll come back!"

"No, he won't," Stan told her, advancing on her and smiling evilly. "He is currently on a plan to Bonton to see his other girlfriend. You're just a temporary fling to him!"

"Says who, Stan?" a male voice said from behind Stan, and he froze. That voice had the authority and the absolute power to stop him and punish him however much he likes, and he hates it. He hates being under the authority, and he hates being called to do some duties, as that male voice would like to call it.

"Godric!" Lara reacted explosively. Stan stopped fucking her, and that is when Lara burst off the bed in a flurry of sheet fabric, catapulting herself at Godric fervently, and her molten golden eyes wide and sparkling with delight at the sight of the vampire. The Ancient Vampire opens his arms to catch her with a happy expression, wrapping her up in his strong embrace, lifting her feet up off the floor and swinging her slightly as he chuckled softly over her enthusiastic greeting by her ears. She reaches for his mouth eagerly, the thoughts of kissing Godric passionately and shamelessly in front of others completely bypasses her mind and banished completely from her conscious thoughts.

Godric couldn't possibly resist her, even though he was well aware of the many dark gazes of vampires studying him intently. He receives her happily and returns it, but very consciously wrapping the fabric around her bare back, protecting her body from any vampire's unwelcomed eyes. The possessive feeling he has for her made him gave a cold sweep of his eyes over the vampires who are currently gawking at the smooth back of Lara Elfreya, their eyes averted nervously almost immediately, females and males alike.

For a moment, he basked in the feel of warm bare skin warming his cold digits under loose, thin cotton. He remembers how he makes love to her for days, and his penis started to engorge at their close proximity. He loves her so much. And he wanted the best for her. Since Stan has violated her, he will have his head.

He scooped her dangling legs up into his arms and moved her back to the cushioned bench at the end of the bed, seating himself on it with Lara on his lap and pulling the thick comforter jumbled up at the foot of the bed to wrap her up in. She rested her cheek contentedly on his shoulder, sighing blissfully and snuggling into his ministering touch nicely while he held her like a babe. She felt safe in his arms, and she doesn't mind that Stan had raped her. She knew Godric has plans for that vampire, and she smiles. Once they're settled, his hand went to her hair, stroking it in an absently affectionate manner while his other hand held her around the waist possessively.

"Give it back," Godric said casually, the underlying demand in his voice did not pass by unheard by his underlings. "-whatever it is that you have taken from her. She is upset without it, and I am not pleased by the result of it."

"But Sir-" Stan began, and instantly, Godric's eyes snapped towards his, having found his main culprit.

"Just give it back," Godric said, emphasizing each word with a long stare. "Now."

There was a long staring contest, and eventually, the underling gave in to his fear and sighed disappointedly. The golden hairpin is returned to Lara by Godric's own hand, and she held it preciously in her hand, cradling it softly while she smiles at the sight of the hairpin safely held in her hand.

"He raped me, Godric…" Lara whispers in his ears, glad that he had came back for her. She snuggles into him deeper and takes a deep whiff of him, loving his scent as it enveloped her completely. "He said you left me for that girl in Bonton, Sookie, and now that you left me, I am his…"

Godric grew so angry that he is silent. When Godric is eerily silent, nobody wants to be close to him. His eyes grew eerily blue, glowing with power and with a simple mind power and a little twist of his inner energy, Godric held Stan up by his neck with his mind power and squeezed it, chocking him off air and dangles him in mid air.

Not wanting Lara to see this, he held her head against his shoulders while another arm went around her waist, holding her tightly and taking a deep steady breath. "You don't have to see this, my darling," Godric said to her, kissing her head as he controls his powers easily with his mind. "He is not worth your time, and you don't have to sully your sight with him anymore…"

"Alright…" Lara replies him, and snuggles deeper into his neck. She loves this part of him, the crook of his neck. It smells so nice, and it made her so safe. It touches her that someone so powerful like Godric would choose to love her, and gave all of his to her. So much of him is hers, and she is his as well. To have him here with her is a blessing, and she enjoys it every minute, even though she has been violated by Stan a moment ago. But with Godric here, she feels safe, and she throws every thought about Stan violating her just now to somewhere far from her mind, to a place where thoughts are useless and forever sealed.

"How dare you, Stan…?" Godric hissed, his eyes glowing with power and intensity that even Isabelle shrunk from him. The aged vampire stood up with Lara in his embrace, and he held her tightly and gently.

"I- I'm sorry, Godric!" Stan pleaded his life depending on his sincerity and he sincerely did not wish to die yet. He had so much to do, so much blood to drink from, and fuck, he wants to die while he fucks a virgin and shoot all his semen inside her and make her stomach huge!

"No more next time. She is Mine, and forever she shall be. She is _mine_ to please and protect, not you. Nobody else shall protect and love her but me. Do you understand?" Godric said in his cold voice, hissing and glaring at Stan, which sends a shiver down everyone's spine. Nobody wants to be on the bad side of Godric, much less making him angry over touching his property and his woman.

"I swear!" Stan said with a chocking voice, not able to breathe while Godric chocks him. It's not as if a vampire needs to breath. They're dead, but the thought of Godric chocking him made him feel so in fear that if he could piss, he would have pissed in his pants.

Such were Godric's powers.

"Take him out. Give him the True Death," Godric said to Isabelle, and she obliges him by dragging the screaming Stan out of the doors. Godric watches as Isabelle dragged him, and kisses Lara's hair.

"You are safe now. I apologize for not coming earlier for you. I am far, and I have come as fast as I could…"

"It's alright, Godric…" Lara said to him, glad to be in his embrace and that he did not said anything about the rape or her being sullied and violated by others. "As long as you still want me, I am content with everything else…"

"No," Godric said to her, holding her tight against him. "I love you, my little star. I want the best for you. Whoever touches you shall receives the True Death. I am yours, my little one. You are mine to please and love forever… if you shall have me?"

"Godric…" Lara said to him, calling his name. "Godric…" she calls again, kissing his forehead lovingly. She loves this man, a lot, and she loves him so much she is willing to oversee everything else. "Godric…" she calls again, kissing his cheek.

"Why do you kept on calling my name?" Godric chuckled, feeling so contented with her ministration of kissing his face.

"Because I love your name, Godric…" Lara said to him. "It fits you so fine, like a good wine swirling in your mouth…"

"Wine…" Godric said to her. "That reminds me, are you hungry my dear? You haven't eaten for days… except… well, my semen becomes your daily meal only…?"

With that, Lara's stomach gave cue and growls loudly. She flames up in embarrassment and Godric chuckles at the sight. He dives in and kisses her lovingly and passionately, wanting to fuck her all over again.

"One more time, and I shall let you have your meal. You are so addicting my love…" Godric said, removing the many layers of bed sheets and comforters and reveals her naked body underneath. She is not shy in showing her body to him, as she loves him so. "You are so beautiful…" Godric said, slipping himself inside her and moans at the hot feeling. Lara moaned and held him tight to her as he slips inside her. He adjusted their position and held her hips and waist, and he started to rock his hips and moves his penis into her small body in and out.

"Godric… ah… ahh… Godric! Please… no more… ah… it feels too good… too good… ahh!" Lara moans and called his name. He rocked his hips harder and harder, and held her to him and kissing her. She screams into his mouth, calling his name while Godric groped at her huge breast, ticking her hardened nipples and fucking her harder. "Please… please… don't stop… please… I am coming… please!"

"Lara…" Godric moans her name, and came powerfully inside her. Lara screams one last time, and sighs contentedly in his embrace. He moves his hips deeper into her, and spills all his seed inside her uterus, determining to fill her up as full as possible. His semen is white, and it fills her uterus full to the brim that when he slides his penis out, some of it flows out of her in hot squirts of liquid.

"I love you so much, my love…" Godric said to her, caressing her soft golden hair. She looks so beautiful underneath him, with her hair spreads all over like a halo over her head. Like a little goddess princess.

"My goddess princess… my love one, my one and only soul mate…" Godric said to her, whispering sweet nothing in her ear as she came down slowly from being high. She sighs, and kisses Godric sweetly, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She wanted to be one with him, and yet at the same time she wanted him to rape her, to hear her say no while he fucks her hard and fast. It was wonderful, to be raped by Godric. Surely, it would make him sound bad enough, that he had raped her, but she liked it.

"I love you Godric. I love getting raped by you… being forced by you… and when you enter me, it was like seeing heaven for the first time… seeing the sun for the first time, and seeing the moon rise for the first time. Don't leave me for anything, Godric… promise me…"

"No," Godric said to her, his expression surprise and in awe with her absolute beauty. How could such a beautiful creature exist without him knowing? Maybe he became a vampire because he is waiting for her to come to him in her lifetime. Maybe he had been waiting for her for all these while. Maybe she is not born yet when he is born, and that they are destined to collide. She has healed his cold stone heart, and for that, he will repay her with everything he has, and he will love her with all that is left of his heart. He is hers forever, if she shall have him, which she has said yes.

"Be my bride, my little star," Godric said to her, proposing to her. Apart from preparing for her meals, he has asked Isabelle to find a ring for her. The Hispanic vampire couldn't be any happier, and had picked one golden band with a few small diamonds on it. He had asked the man to engrave the words; 'Yours Forever' on the band that is his, while on hers is 'to my little star'.

"Be mine, and you shall have no more fears in the future. We will live together forever… please, be my bride…" Godric said to her, pleading to her and kisses her. He couldn't help himself. He felt his penis engorge again, and this time, it was so hard that it hurts. He lifted his hips and spreads her legs wider. She widens her eyes upon seeing his huge erection.

"No… Godric… ahh! Please… no… no more… I just came!" Lara moans in pleasure, feeling him moving again inside her so soon after she came down from her high. He slides himself into her again, and she moans from the close contact of their bodies become one again and again.

"Godric… Godric…" Lara called, her eyes staring into his as he make love to her again.

"Please be mine, ahh… I love you… ahh… so much… ahh…" Godric said to her, moving his hips in and out of her and sliding himself deep inside her. His penis is huge, and she feels so tight from her still virgin vagina. There are no more blood flowing out, but it still feels so tight and like a virgin, he fucks her slowly.

"Godric… I love you… I want to be yours… always… ahh!" Lara said to him, coming again for the last time of that night. Godric pulls himself out of her and lifts her up to the bathroom, to where she giggles and enjoys the ministration Godric is placing on her. He baths her gently, and held her softly in the large bathtub.

"I love you so much… my little star… So very much… You are my life now… so take care of yourself well…" Godric said to her, smiling into her breast and kissing her breasts softly. He lifted his head up and held himself against her forehead. She blushes shyly, and kisses him quickly.

"Alright…" Lara said to him quickly, averting her eyes everywhere else. "You serenade too much, Godric… it embarrasses me a lot…"

"You mean," Godric started. "You mean you don't like what I do? You are embarrassed by what I said to you right now and don't want others to hear it? You are embarrassed by what I am?"

"No! No nonononon!" Lara said to her, holding his face and kissing him softly, hugging him tightly and caressing his face. "No, Godric… please… I mean… well… it… I am so sorry… I… Godric… please… please…"

To her surprise, Godric laughs out loud. He hugged her tightly, and laughs into her shoulder. "I know, I know. I am just teasing you, my sweet. You are so adorable when you stutter."

He laughs more when Lara hits his shoulder playfully. He loves her so much, and with her in his arms, he couldn't feel anymore happier. Since she has accepted his proposal, they are going to get engage soon. He will have to choose to turn her into a vampire if they are to have eternity together. He wanted her, and for once, Godric wanted to be selfish.

"It made me wants be a vampire…" Lara said to him, and he smiles. He has his wish fulfilled, and he will change her when the time comes…


	7. Death at Doorsteps

**Nocte 7: Deaths on Doorstep**

It was just like any other day in Texas, Dallas. Godric and Lara is happily engaged with their luxurious engagement party. It was organized by none other than Isabelle herself. She is made the one and only lieutenant, and when the time came, she will be Sheriff after Godric retires.

Godric promises Lara a lot of things, such as bringing her to see the stars one day and lives in the mountain and built a cottage of their own. Lara is so excited with the idea that she appears to glow all the more beautiful every single day. She couldn't wait for Godric to retire, but alas, Godric is a busy old vampire, and needs some time to settle things. There are still many works for him to do, and he will need a few years to fulfill his promise to her.

"Take your time, Godric," Lara said to him, caressing his face softly while they sat outside the little garden one night. "I have all the time in the world with you now. I don't mind."

Godric kisses her and makes out with her outside the garden immediately, and they make love again in each other's loving company. Godric couldn't seem to stay away from her, and always feels comfortable and pleasurable when he is thrusting his penis and hips in and out of her open legs that are spread especially for him. It is their first time making love outside the garden, and in an open space under the starlight it made them feel as if thousands of audience is looking at their lovemaking.

"Godric, Godric, Godric!" Lara called his name as he speeds up, moaning at the large penis going in and out of her vagina. She has grown used to Godric always wanting her body and being inside her, and had gone around without wearing underwear just so that Godric could come by and make love with her. Somehow, she felt like a whore, but at the same time, she loves being his whore. She loves being fucked by him hard and fast like a whore, and at the same time, Godric treats her like a lover, and usually goes slow at the start of their lovemaking and fast at the end.

Then one day…

"Godric, there is a mail for you!" Lara called, and Godric immediately came out of his office to greet her in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, my sweet," Godric said to her, fingering her long locks of golden hair while one of his hand went to her vagina. She moans when he inserted one finger into her slick folds, and begun to pump her in and out.

"Godric," Isabelle called from the halls. She has grown used to calling Godric from afar before approaching, knowing the new lovers would be out somewhere in the house making love and fucking all over the face. Upon hearing Isabelle's voice, Godric withdrew his hands and fingers from her slick wet folds. Lara moaned at the loss of contact, as she is close to coming and climaxing.

"I will make it up to you soon, my sweet," Godric said to her, slapping one of her ass cheeks and hear her scream in delight.

"Don't slap my ass, Godric…" Lara called, laughing with him.

"Godric," Isabelle called, coming closer to him. "I have some bad news… switch on the tv…"

Lara switch on the tv and to her horror, mobs of what they called the fellowship of the sun creates trouble in vampire areas. Clearly it is racism, as they couldn't accept vampires coexisting with humans.

"What is this?" Godric called, opening the letter and reads it quickly. If possible, Godric could turn paler than ever.

Isabelle snatched the letter from Godric's hands and begun to read it. She turns pale as well, and told Lara of the bad news.

"The Fellowship of the sun is requesting for an audience with Godric. They wanted him to come and negotiate with them about something."

"Godric," Lara said to Godric. "Don't go. You know it's a trap. Stay, for me."

"I cannot, Lara dear," Godric said to her. "I need to go. Look at the mess they are creating. I am the sheriff and the ambassador for humans and vampires. I need to go there and settle everything. I promise you I shall be fine. I will come back soon."

With that, Godric disappears.

Lara did not even have time to say goodbye to him. But she knew, he hates to say goodbye. Since he had promised her, she shall wait for his return.

"Come, Lara, let me fix you dinner. You need to eat to fit into your wedding gown…" Isabelle coaxed Lara, and leads her to the kitchen. Everything happened so fast, and Godric just disappears like that. It made her stop thinking for a while and allows Isabelle to lead her to the kitchen like a doll.

It was nearly dawn when Godric flitted back home. Lara is waiting for him, and upon seeing his figure at the doorstep, she ran to him and threw herself at him, hugging him with all her might.

"Oh, Godric, I am so worried!" Lara said to him, her long hair a wonderful scent that Godric took in gladly. He had a sad expression on his face, and he hugged her tight, as if afraid of letting go.

"Godric… are you alright?" Lara ask, touching his face and kissing him softly on the lips. Godric did not answer her. Instead, he pushed her backwards to the couch and begun to take off her clothes. He ripped everything from her body and hear her scream as he enters her roughly and begun to pound into her with fervor.

"Godric, Godric! Stop! Ahh! Godric! Ahhhh!" Lara screams, and while she is in pain, she is in pleasure as well. Godric has never been this rough with her before, and he rapes her so hard and fast that she felt like a virgin again with all the pain. He came inside her, and she could feel his semen shoot into her uterus, filling her up.

As he came, his fangs protruded and he bites down hard on her neck. She screams in delight and pleasure, and lets him suck her blood from her neck. He releases her neck, and he bites down on her breast, near her nipple, and she screams again.

"Godric… ahh… this is amazing… Godric, please, don't stop. Bite me, bite me!" Lara called, and he bits her other side of the neck and her other breast. He spreads open her legs and bites her on her inner thigh. He contemplated to bite her cunt, but it would have hurt a lot. And so he bites her other side of her thigh and bites her breast again, loving the feel of the soft orbs in his mouth. He nearly bites off her nipple in the fit of passion, but held himself in check and sucks deep. He felt her shudder against him and climaxed hard, as she held him, afraid to let go and come alone. From the intensity of her climax, he felt himself coming as well.

"I'm coming, Lara, I'm coming…" Godric called, and she tightens her vagina muscle walls and he came inside her, hard and hot. It was like boiling water, but at the same time it was like warm milk being poured into her vagina. His hot rod moves nonstop inside her, and she is in heaven.

He carried the both of them into their room and locked it behind them. Lara tried to run, but to no avail. Godric dragged her back to the bed and inserted his penis back into her body, and covers her mouth with his hands while he fucks her hard and fast.

"I love you so damn much, my little star," Godric said to her, hearing her moan into his mouth while he pounded hard into her. He couldn't stay away from her for long, and his penis becomes hands inside her as he fucks her forever and ever and ever. He wanted to be inside her just like this, for eternity.

He came and came, and they make love until morning comes. He finally collapsed on her, and with that, Lara held him tight as he sleeps into the day.

Lara woke up in the night to find Godric gone from her side. There is a small note by the bedside, but when she tries to reach for it, Isabelle burst into the room with a worried expression on her beautiful face.

"Lara dear," Isabelle started, taking a towel from a nearby cupboard and wrapped it around her. "Godric is gone… look…"

Isabelle handed her a letter, and in it he wrote that he will never come back again. He said that he has lived enough, and shall turn to see the sun to face all his sins and be forgiven by the Gods.

Lara is stunned. Just yesterday, Godric makes love to her so passionate that she almost cried. Then she remembers. He raped her so hard, and it almost make her feel like a virgin again, remembering the night when he first raped her and spills all his semen inside her. She felt betrayed, and she remembers again the small note on her table.

She picks it up and reads it fast.

_Lara, my little star,_

_When you read this letter, I am gone. I will never come back. I am sorry to give you so much hope in loving me, but know this. I shall love you for an eternity if I do have one. But alas, all life must come to an end. I love you my little star. You are my everything. I am yours forever._

_Love, Godric. _

A tear fell down from her cheeks. It was Godric's elegant handwritings. He had left her for stupid reasons. But she believes he is still alive.

"I must contact his son, Eric Northman. He will be able to help us…" Isabelle said to her, and stood up to leave. Lara held her hand in check, and looks up at the beautiful Hispanic woman with her tearful face.

"He has a son?" Lara asked. Isabelle nodded her head softly.

"He adopted one. Years ago, almost a thousand years ago. He is a Viking, and is strong and smart. He will help us find his father. He loves his father, and will do anything for Godric."

With that, Isabelle leaves Lara. Lara dresses quickly and leaves the bedroom. By the time she arrives at the kitchen, everyone is already there.

"Everyone is here to help search for the missing Sheriff. No one is to say anything to the public until he is found. We will protect you in his absence, so rest assured."

"I want to find him too," Lara said to them, and closes her eyes. Everyone watches as she begun to sing a song, and her hair glows with the power from her song.

_**Flower gleam and glow, **_

_**Let your power shine,**_

_**Make the clock reverse,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine…**_

_**Heal what has been hurt,**_

_**Change the fates designed,**_

_**Save what has been lost,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine,**_

_**What once was mine…**_

With that, she opens her eyes and started to float. Her hair spreads all around her like a halo, and for once, everyone saw that she is dressed in the most luxurious dress ever. She is wearing a V shaped dress, and some of her breast is exposed. It is sleeveless, but there are strings of pearls sewn on as sleeves. Strings of crystals are hanging all around her waist, and it shines as she floats in the air in golden light. Everyone watches in awe as Lara searches for Godric in her own sort of mystic way.

They waited for a good 3 hours before Lara would stop glowing and floating. By that time, Eric and Sookie had already arrived. They watches in awe at the floating girl, and when the time came, she stopped glowing and floating and came down from the air in all her glory. She shines more radiantly in all her beauty, and in her golden hair that is braided in all sorts of way, there is a golden crown fit for a princess.

"I am actually the Golden Child. People used to call me the Goddess Princess. The Gods of all Gods is my father, and I am his only daughter. I have unlimited powers that I can use to find Godric and bring him back to us, if only I am healthy enough to do that. Please, find him. He is contained in a nearby church called the Fellowship of the Sun," Lara said to them, and Eric is astounded.

"She is telling the truth," Sookie said to Eric, who gaps at her openly. "I'm sorry. I just looked into your thoughts to see if you are telling the truth. Your thoughts are so unique and… my… I felt my head almost burst with all the knowledge in your head…"

"Yes, I know that," Lara said graciously, smiling at Sookie and held her hands. "I am glad someone tells the truth. We need someone like you around us. We shall protect your greatest secret, and we shall be sisters if you would like to."

"Sure! I'd love to be sisters with you. You are so beautiful!" Sookie said to her, and she smiles graciously.

"Take this, please," Lara said to her, taking off one of her many golden bangles and places it in Sookie's hand. "Wear this, and you shall be safe forever. Forever and forever and forever."

"Thank you!" Sookie said to her, bowing down to the Goddess Princess.

"Why did you never tell us any of this?" Isabelle asks, curious with the suddenly beautiful Lara.

"Because people would hunt for my powers alone. Here, you have one as well, Isabelle."

With that, Lara detaches another golden bangle for her and places it in her hand. Isabelle smiles up at her and wears it on her wrist. It made her feel powerful and invincible, and suddenly, she could fly.

"I'm flying… but I'm only 300 years old!" Isabelle said to her, and suddenly, Sookie could fly too!

"I'm flying too!" Sookie called, and enjoys her new found power.

"I am a goddess princess. I bestow powers to whomever I love and like. You are my sisters, and so you shall have part of my powers," Lara said to them, her gleaming golden crown shines like there was no tomorrow. They came down when Lara pulls them lightly with her hands, and they stood side by side each other.

"Thank you, Lara dear. We will treasure this treasure forever…"

"I know you will. So now, let us all rescue Godric, shall we?" Lara said to them, and with that, they floated up to the skies and flew to the Fellowship of the sun and schemes a plan to save Godric.


	8. The Great Plan

**Nocte 8: The Great Plan **

And so, the next day, they have devices a plan to rescue Godric. They knew where he is kept, but don't know specifically where. And so, they devices that Lara is to enter the church as a new member with some of their new recruits, and search for Godric in such a way. If, within 1 week, she has not come out, then they will send in Sookie and Isabelle's husband, Hugo. They will act as a couple and pretended as if they wanted to have their wedding there at the church.

Lara enters the wide church with her bag packs and her sleeping bag. She is greeted by Sarah Newlin, the beautiful wife of the reverend, Steve Newlin.

"Hi!" Sarah said in her perky happy voice. "Welcome to the fellowship of the sun. You're Lara Evenskie, right?"

"Yes I am!" Lara said in her southern belle voice. She has imitated the slang and learned it from tv programs. "My parents send me here while they go on outstation. It'll be safer here with you people than with the vampires outside there."

"Alrighty then!" Sarah said happily. "Let me lead you to the rest of the group. They're waiting for your arrival. My, I must say, you are such a pretty little thing."

"Why thank you!" Lara replies her perkily. She liked this girl, but she knew she is with the fellowship of the sun, and thus tries to stay a distance from her. And yet at the same time this girl is the leading point for all there is that leads to Godric. "You are so kind. You yourself is pretty like the sunshine as well."

"Oh, you're so good with words I'm so happy already!" Sarah laughed, and her voice sounded like bells ringing.

That night, Lara sneaked around and found a basement. There, a man named Gabe is staying there watching over the dungeon below. She thought maybe Godric is down below, and she could already sense him down there.

"Hey there, Gabe!" Lara said cheerfully. Gabe stood up and smiles up at her. He liked Lara, and thought of her as his lost daughter. He had lost his daughter to a vampire, and has not been seen since then. He misses her, and Lara reminds him a lot of his young daughter, who is also beautiful and cheerful like her. "Here, I brought you some cold beer and muffins. Go ahead and have a rest. I'll watch things over."

"Steve sent you here?" Gabe asks, opening the beer can and gulping down the cold drink. It was refreshing, and he opens a second can soon.

"Yep. He sent me down here so that you can have a rest. Sarah was there as well. Oh, I love this place. What's in there that you're guarding against?"

"Oh, just some random vampire who wants to die," Gabe said to her, munching on the hot muffins that she has baked for him using Sarah's kitchen. She is good at it, and Gabe quickly gulped down the food and the beer.

"Slow down, my man," Lara said to him, patting his shoulders. "Go ahead and have it outside. I wanna see the vampire myself."

"Alright. Be careful there, young lady. He ain't trust worthy there…"

"Alright!" Lara said to him, and watches him go up the stairs and disappears with the food.

She went into the cage, and before she could do anything, a siren came. The cage is locked, and in came Steve the evil reverend.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lara Elfreya…" the reverend said to her, shaking his head. "I know someone would come and save the damned one. But I didn't expect it to be so fast…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Lara said, her eyes glaring daggers at Steve Newlin. The wave of blood spreads all over his senses, and it didn't help much that it is Lara's godly scent that envelops his senses. Godric gritted his teeth and closes his eyes. The humans would have hoped that he would lose control with her and actually kills her. They thought wrong. He's a 2000 years old vampire. He would have the utmost control with his instinct. "Are you asking for my opinion?" Steve said in his irritating sunny voice. "Well, let me explain. You shall be Godric's dinner, and in my opinion, you won't be alive tomorrow. He'll devour you like the savage sinful beast he is, and he'll be meeting the sun for the grand ceremony we've planned for him-"

"That is so like a human," Lara said quietly, her voice low and icy, "to pass judgment on a people just because they are different. You cannot take the time to understand them, viewing them instead as a threat just because they are somewhat a little stronger or a little more intelligent than your own kind. Ignorance is truly bliss, and yet you choose to make that ignorance to escalate to fear, spreading it amongst your kind through that stupid television show you do. So alike to the witches and devils rituals." Godric on the other side of the cage took a slight whiff of the silver cage and guessed that Lara might have been in here far longer than a few hours. "Don't say grand ceremony. Just say rituals. You'd be celebrating the death of a vampire and bath in his blood. Eww."

Steve licked his lips, determining to prove her wrong. "This is what the lord wants-"

"You actually think that your lord wants to encourage _killing _to his followers?" Lara interrupted Steve once again, looking at him through her lashes and raised both of her eyebrows. Her anger rolled off her in such waves that Godric could practically smell her anger. Cocking his head aside, he observed the situation, intrigued by the creature standing before him.

"I'm not a Christian, and yet I knew about the '_thou shall not take lives'_ part," Steve lets out a bark of laughter, and Lara quickly continued in an effort to avoid hearing him continuing to preach. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves as Christians?! You don't even know what is right or what is wrong anymore. The LORD you called do not speak to his fellow followers. He guides, and you yourself are guiding yourself and _your followers_ to be damned to hell. You are the one who will be the death of them, and you are the one who set up this stupid cult in an effort to bring more innocent souls to hell. You are in fact a Satan in disguise, and this place is your hellhole you used to commit countless murders of innocent vampires. Bless them for being this stupid."

"They are a creature of darkness, and I am merely sending them back to where they belong-"

"Who's to say who has the right to live on Earth, you stupid mongoose? And even if someone has the right to decide who gets to live on Earth, you won't be that person for EONS to come."

"You evil whore of Satan-"

"Hello? How do you know I am not a virgin!? And you use such crude words, won't your lord punish you for that!? Try something new. I'm getting bored with this stupid nickname you gave me, always going '_you evil whore of Satan'! _It's getting ridiculous, I'd say."

"Stop spouting nonsense, Evil Witch! You tell me where they are or I'll make you suffer right here and now!"

"You already said I'm a witch, and an evil one at that. So why bother to associate yourself with an _evil whore of Satan_? Aren't you afraid you'd be damn to hell for associating with a witch? Oh my, how brave…Won't you be the martyr everyone shall love and forget?"

"Then you shall suffer. You shall be the dinner of this damned being and be damned to hell with him!"

"Then so be it," Lara said, banging her hands on the steel cage. Steve stepped a few steps away from them, and watches her with his eyes. "If the set of fangs that is to be sink into me is Godric, then I'll willingly fall into his embrace and open myself for him. He's more a man than you shall ever be, you evil follower of the Sun."

"So be it."

"That's my word, preacher. Get a life. It's not Godric's fault that your father's dead."

"It's their nature to kill, and I know God forbids murder, but this is a creature of Satan! He'll want us to do it for him."

"How do you know that for sure? Did God tell you? What exactly made you belief that what you did would be what the Gods want? If so, then you might as well kill all the piranhas and the lions and the baboons in this world! They kill people sometimes."

"This is different, they are beasts-"

"You just said that vampires are beasts, so why can't you just treat them like they're a new species of beasts? It's simple, really."

"You really are damned too much for us to save you."

"Well then why don't you just turn your ass around and walk the fuck away?"

"You shall suffer for this- this grave sin you're committing. The lord will shine down on you and punish you, and we shall be his loyal servant in vanquishing you fangbangers and vampires and all the sins in this world. The world will be clean once again."

"Sorry, I'm a total virgin with a man here, and I'm not a fangbanger. What's a fangbanger anyway? You banging a fang? Wow, didn't know humans have this fang-shaped penis they can bang themselves away."

"Damn you!" Steve exclaims in anger, and walks away from the cage.

Lara turns around and regarded the love of her life. He stood there watching her with awe in his eyes, astounded that she had stood up for him. He is a vampire, and she is a human. She sacrificed her life to be with him here in this cage…

"Are you okay, Godric?" Lara asks, worried with him as she watches the silver burns his skin.

Godric gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine. You can leave the silvers on."

"Leave the silvers on?" Lara exclaims. "I'm not an idiot to know that these silvers hurt."

"It's fine! You can leave the silvers on!" Godric said harshly and coldly, and it stopped Lara.

Lara stopped in her actions and stared up at him hard. With a definite glare, she jerked Godric's handcuffed hands to her lap and pressed his hand into her thigh. "No." she said determinedly, the sparks in her eyes hard and determined. "I will not."

Reaching into her hair, she pulled out two bobby pins and started to pick the handcuffs. In a short while, the lock gave a very satisfying 'click' and the handcuffs opened, freeing Godric's wrist from the merciless silvers.

The girl picked up the handcuffs and threw it squarely into a box on top of the pile of junks and baskets. Smiling triumphantly, Lara rubbed Godric's wrist with her hands, as if trying to encourage his blood to flow faster to his wrist so that they could heal. In seconds, the burned flesh closes up, leaving flawlessly smooth skin behind. "There, good as new."

Silence sets up around the both of them in an awkward wall. Shrugging her shoulder while Godric stares at her shamelessly, Lara said softly, "So, we meet again."

"Why are you here, little star?" Godric ask. "You should be home safe and sound with Isabelle."

"Do you remember what I tell you about my little group of vampire friends?" Lara said to him, and he nodded his head.

"I'd remember everything you've ever said, and yes, I remember about them. What about them?" Godric asks, his eyes curious at this wonderful creature in front of him.

"Well, in a sort of way, they are the reason I'm in here. I'm friends with them, and everyone knows about it. Apparently, some of the 'everyone' is a member of this stupid group of church's rights. We all know they're called the Fellowship of the Sun. They might as well be an Aztec worshipper, stupid bunch they are. He thought that it'd be nice to drag me off and be cleansed under their holy light, despite me telling him that I'm a freethinker, and that my only God is the God of El and Lady Fate."

Godric blinked. "God of El?"

He had heard of this mystical God of El before in his long life as a vampire. People used to worship him, and now that they have moved to the modern era, nobody remembers him anymore. He is surprised that Lara remembers the God, and spoke of him so nonchalantly as if he were a friend.

"Yeah," Lara smiles, tucking a strand of golden lock of hair behind her ear. Godric finds her antics astoundingly charming and beautiful. "I love his story. It's so majestic and wonderful, a little of it actually reminds me of you. He's supposed to be a ruthless God at first, but then he turned kind and peaceful during his later reign as the Father of All. He even sends down a few of his favorite gods and goddesses to the human realm just so that peace is kept in place. It's nice in a way, you know?"

Godric shakes his head in disagreement. "If he does kept peace in place like you have just said, Lara, then why is the Fellowship of the Sun, a worshipper of Gods, sets this organization up and plans to unleash a war unless a sacrifice is made?"

"Godric…" Lara started her expression changes. "I don't understand-"

"I'm not as good as you think I am, Lara," Godric said in a hard voice, sadness and guilt welled up in his eyes as he stares at the ground remorsefully. "I'm a murderer. I'm a serial killer. I can kill all the people in this building in minutes and I have done it in the past." Looking up at Lara, Godric lowered his eyelids and closes his eyes, shaking his head in resignation. "I don't deserve to be forgiven…"

"Well, I'm not really the type to look at past events. So you have done your fair share of evil, yes, I see that. So you killed thousands, maybe tens of thousands or millions of people; men, women, children, babies. Now that you've realized the extend of the damage you have done, you feel remorse and guilt,"

"How do you know-?"

"You have them all practically stamped on your face, Godric," Lara said, holding onto his face gently and rest her forehead against his. "You have to know, you killing millions and billions of people in the past doesn't even make a dent in the history of humans. To them, you do not exist, and to you, they are just another being you can treat as either your food source or something else. It's your choice, so don't choose the dark side of the choice, Godric. I know it's ironic, but choose the light. Look at the light. Indulge in them and soak in the light of things and matters. Choose something that makes you stay in the light of the way, like me for an example."

Godric grew silent, and he closes his eyes. He basked in the feeling of Lara being close to him, grateful that she has came to be with him in his final moment. He wanted to live, and yet he wanted to die. It is his time, and he does not deserve to live after so long of murdering people.

"And do you really mean it when you say you remember everything I've ever said?" Lara said to him shyly, her eyelashes fluttering against his.

"…Yes…" Godric said after a long pause of silence.

"Everything?" Lara repeated.

"…Every single detail…" Godric said silently.

Lara cocked her head sideways and pulls herself away from him. "Why?"

Godric blinked. "Come again?"

"Why?" Lara repeated. "Why would you remember every single detail of what I've said before?"

"Because you're one interesting little human, and I love you very much," Godric said to her, pulling her to him and kissing her with all his might. He loves her, and he will love her until the end of his time. His end is near, and he knew it. He kisses her, and he sheds a drop of blood tears at the thought that he will leave her soon.


	9. Heroes

**Nocte 9: The Heroes**

Unexpectedly, the event started and ended soon enough. Godric heard someone is manhandling Sookie, and quickly went to save her.

"Godric… it's me," Gabe said to him, and Godric snapped his neck in a simple movement. Gabe dropped down on the floor, dead with his eyes wide open. Godric stretches his hands outward towards Lara, and she quickly ran into his open arms, embracing him tightly and covering her face in his embrace.

"You should not have come," Godric said to Sookie, and she watches him listening to the noises on the upper floor. He senses Eric, and he calls him.

"I'm here my child, down here," Godric calls him, and in a moment, Eric flitted towards him and appears tall and regal, with blood on his neck and bodies.

"Godric," Eric calls, falling down onto one knee at the sight of his master, father and brother.

"You are a fool to send humans after me," Godric said to him, regarding his son and his sired vampire with warm eyes. He loves Eric, and he will never want him to risk his life for him.

"I had no other choice," Eric said, telling Godric all that he is thinking. "These savages, they seeks to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they planned," Godric said, hugging Lara all the more tight when she squirms in his embrace. He knew what they are planning? She thought to herself.

"This one betrayed you," Godric nods his head towards Hugo.

"How long since you have fed?" Eric asks him, looking up at him.

"I require very little blood anymore. And spill no blood on your way out…" Godric said to him, and regards him with warm eyes.

Godric carried Lara in his arms and flashes outside to the church. He sets her down carefully on the ground and said to her, "Wait here for me…"

Godric kisses her, and Lara nodded her head obediently, went on ahead to watch him disappear in a flash back into the church.

The alarm is sounded for the disappearance of Godric in the silver cages, and many men were sent out with wooden stakes to watch out for the century old vampire. On their way, they saw Eric Northman, and they were defeated after a while. But Eric is captured by them, and they draped some silver chains on him. He hisses in pain, and Sookie tries to save him.

"Stop it! Stop it you murdering brute! Oh, God, no!" Sookie said to Bill, who had come to save Godric and accompanies Sookie.

"You murderer!" Steve exclaims, a bright green glob on his forehead. Godric heard everyone lounges in to the kill, and stops them with his powerful presence and voice.

"Enough!" Godric calls and everyone stopped in what they are doing and watches Godric, the all powerful vampire Sherrif of Area 9. "You came for me I assumed?" Godric asked, and when he heard no replies, he continued, "Underling?"

"Yes, Sherif," the new underling replies, throwing away the human in his embrace and went away.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist," Godric said to him. "Mr. Newlin? I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?

"I will not negotiate with some sub human. Kill me. Jesus will protect me," Steve said, baring his neck and his chest to the vampires fearlessly.

"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric said. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

In a flash, Godric is behind Steve. He held his collar up by his back and held him outwards to the humans and vampires alike. "Good people. Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No one answered. In fact, everyone dropped their silvers and weapons and looked down at the ground. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

"Oh, thank God, Bill…" Sookie hugged Bill, and watches as Godric threw Steve to the grounds. "I daresay my faith in human kind is stronger than yours!"

"Come," Godric said, regarding his vampire hoards.

"Sire, after what these humans have done to you…" his new underling said to him, and he shudders when Godric met his eyes.

"I said come…" Godric said in one single tone, and walks out to the front of the church. There, his golden haired princess awaits him.

"Come, my sweet," Godric calls, and Lara, again, ran to him. She hugged him with all her might, and inhaled his scent. She loves him so much, and is so glad for him to still be alive.

"My sweet," Godric calls her. "My sweet, let's go home," Godric said to her, and felt her nod her head against his shoulders.

"Wait for a while, please, Godric?" Lara asks him. Godric regarded her with a strange expression, and she detaches herself from him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Just for a while…" she said, and she ran towards Sarah, who had walked back to the church with her clothes dirty.

"Sarah Newlin, right?" Lara called, her eyes squinting at the blonde, scrutinizing her facial features and comparing them to the face she saw in one of the photographs stuck to one of the walls of the church. They were labeled as 'Victims of the Damned', and amongst the many other pictures of the victims, Lara's eyes picked out that the face she saw is closely related to Mrs. Newlin, and she knew she had her then when the preacher's wife turned towards her with a haughty cold look. She prepares to open her mouth to call Lara off when Lara interrupted her.

"Your sister, Amber," Lara began, noting the immediate respond from Sarah when she froze. Lara's eyes glazed over while she appears to be staring off at a particular space, speaking in a reading manner, "She is not lost, but well and alive. She is currently living at Australia, off Maple Street 137, house number 71 with her new vampire husband, Leon Gerber."

"W-what?" Sarah stuttered, shocked with the news that her entire expression changes in mere seconds when only minutes before she had tell Lara off.

"She's alive and well," Lara said, her eyes still staring vacantly into the space in front of her. "She's saved from death by the vampire Leon Gerber, and now they're happily married. The reason why she didn't come and see you is that she's now a vampire as well. She did, in fact, keeps track of you on TV."

"She's lying, Sarah dear. She's a lying whore, and you know that." Steve tried to interrupt, but stopped when Sarah snapped her head towards the preacher.

"How do you know she's lying, Steve?" Sarah retorted angrily. "Anything concerning my sister is true, be it a lie or not! How could you say this, Steve?!" Turning towards Lara, Sarah snapped angrily, "How do you know about my sister!?"

"I heard it from Jason Stackhouse. Not the entire story, mind you; merely her name, your relationship with her and the fact that you suspected and actually believed that she's murdered by vampires when it is your own kind who completed the deed. You and Steve employed Gabe, who killed his own daughter for frolicking with vampires and claim that it is an accident, you accepted whomever who said they believe in the All Mighty when they only used His name to clear their own soiled ones. Check their backgrounds and I am sure you will be surprised with the result of their criminal records. You spurned the vampires who saves more than they kill when your kind continues to roll in mud, and to thank them you cheers on when a 2000 year old vampire decided that he wants to meet the sun for the sake of peace. You are all just a bunch of pathetic pack of humans"

"T-those are nonsense, you whoring bitch of Satan-" Steve started, but stopped when Lara held up a hand to shut him up.

"I have the power to trace anything and anyone alive and animated, but I am unable to track anyone dead and cold in the grave. I also have the power of Psychometric, wherein I can touch a person's belongings and know what their long history is in life. I am unable to lie during the time I'm locating them and reading their memories with my Psychometric power, and I have absolutely no inclination to prove my words to you that what I have just revealed are lies or not. You can check, if you like. No harm done. My job here is finished. I no longer require explaining myself further; most certainly I do not wish to be in _your _fellowship of the sun's good graces. Just Eric's and Godric's is enough."

With that, she turns around and ran towards Godric's open arms. Eric watches from the sides as Godric embraces the little golden haired human and lovingly kissing her mouth with all the love in the world, closing his eyes and savoring her lips. He flew them back to his home, and they have a party there to celebrate his return.

"Thank you, sir," one girl said, and moves on to the next one.

The underling came up to the sheriff and said, "Welcome home, sheriff. We are all very relieved."

The sheriff regards him with his wide blue eyes, and the new underling scurries away after some time of staring.

Next up is Jason. He gingerly came up to him and said, "I just wanna say real sorry for what the fellowship had put you through."

When Godric stares at him with a small smile, Jason is embarrassed and moves away.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse," Godric said suddenly, halting his movement. "Please know that you have friends in this area whenever you visit."

"Thanks man, but eh, I don't know if I wanna come back anytime soon…" Jason said, and walks away from the sheriff to leave him to his long line of followers.

"Where is my Lara?" Godric calls his vampire personnel, and Lara appears from the corner. She smiles up at him. Godric pulls her into his lap and kisses her deeply in front of everyone.

"I miss you, my little star," he said to her, closing his eyes and savoring her beautiful scent. "You are so beautiful tonight…" Godric said, fingering her long golden braid.

Just then, the nearby door flung open. Isabelle dragged Hugo through the doors and threw him onto his knees in front of Godric. "He is the one who betrays us…" Isabelle said.

"I think I should leave, Godric…" Lara said to the ancient vampire, making a move stand up and leave.

When she stood up from her seat on Godric's lap, Godric stopped her from leaving by holding onto her wrist. Turning back to look at him, she is met with his all seeing stormy eyes.

"Would you stay with me, my sweet?" Godric said to her, his eyes wide with inner conflicts and pleading her to stay.

Lara could never bring herself to refuse him. He has given her everything she could possibly want. Even if she has grudgingly accepted all of the gifts that Godric have showered upon her – with Godric using his wide-pleading eyes technique to get her to accept all the gifts – Godric's request came in once in a long while, and whenever he did have a request for her, she would accept them almost greedily. She so wanted to please Godric and it is so rare that Godric ever had a request for her.

With a smile, she said to him softly, "For you, always…" Lara allowed the ancient vampire to pull her back to his lap, his hand holding hers in her lap.

"Hugo…" Godric started, watching Hugo with calm eyes. "He's your human is he not?"

"Yes he is," Isabelle replied him simply.

"Do you love him?" Godric ask.

Isabelle is stunned. Never before has a sheriff been this close to their attendants or underling, and Isabelle knew Godric is kind, but not this kind and gentle. "I… I…" Isabelle stuttered. "I thought I did…"

"It appears you love him still…" Godric said, sighing at the sight of the two lovers.

Isabelle sobbed. "I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

Godric nodded his head. He felt Lara tightened her grip on his clothes and smiles slightly. "You're free to go…"

Everyone is stunned. Even Hugo. "Huh?" he said.

"What?" the new underling said, angry that Godric would choose to let him go.

"The human is free to go. And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"But sheriff…" the new underling started, but Godric broke his words.

"This is my verdict. Eric, escort him out and make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Thank you sheriff," Isabelle said to him, bowing to him and smiles at Lara gratefully. She knew Lara had been talking to Godric and pleaded for Hugo on her part. "Thank you…"

Jus then, Eric came in again after escorting Hugo. He nodded his head and the rest of the vampire bodyguards left the room hurriedly. No one wants to get on the bad side of the Viking…

"Little star, I think you should go and have a little chat with Miss Stackhouse there," Godric said, making her stand up and kissing the back of his hands. Lara nodded her head and went out.

When she went ahead to find Sookie, she notices a woman dressed in red and an awful hairdo confronting Sookie. She senses something amiss with her, and went ahead to help Sookie.

"Run away, little girl," the woman said. "Bill and I love each other."

"Get out, you mad woman!" Bill said, pushing the woman away and pulls Sookie to him.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess. But he doesn't love you. He never has and that we both know," Sookie said, and for once, Lara thought that Sookie is a brave woman.

"Take those words back or they shall be your last," the woman spat, and hisses at Sookie.

"We're leaving," Bill said, not wanting to cause a mess in Godric's nest.

"Go find someone else you fucking bitch. You've lost this one!" Sookie spat, and Lara saw the woman lounging for the kill.

"Sookie!" Lara calls, and Godric heard her. He flitted to her side and saw the woman going to kill Sookie. He held out his hand and held the woman's neck.

The woman knew Godric is someone of power and old, and does not do much to get on his bad sides. She wanted Bill, and she wanted to live.

"Retract your fangs. Now," the woman obediently retracted her fangs, and Godric lets go of her neck. She breathes a sigh of relief, and looks down at the carpet.

"I neither know, nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority," Godric said sternly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff," the woman stutters in Godric's absolute power.

"This human has proven to be courageous and a loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hated us," Godric said, sadness in his voice. Lara could feel his emotions like a tide wave, ready to spill all his anger onto her, but he held himself in check.

"She provoked me," the woman complained and whined.

"And you provoked me," Godric said to her, hunching down slightly. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. And I haven't. And why is that?"

"It's..." the woman stutters. "Your choice."

"Indeed it is," Godric said, standing up straight. He turns around to look at Lara, and beckoned her to stay there in place. "You're an old vampire, I can tell. You're still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

"You," Godric calls one vampire. "You seems to know her?"

"Yes sheriff," Bill said to him.

"Escort her from the nest," Godric said to him. "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

"Go ahead, I'm fine," Sookie said to Bill, who walks out of the area with the woman. Lara came to Sookie's side and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" Lara asks her, and Sookie hugged her back.

"I'm fine Lara. I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up I think…" Sookie said to her, sighing and letting all the steam inside her out.

"Come," Lara said, holding onto her hand and pulling her to the kitchen. "I'll fix you some mango juice. It's delicious. It's been a while since I had any human friends around who could accompany me to eat something…"

Before she could do so, someone came in and announces he came in the name of Steve Newlin. An explosion erupted afterwards, and Eric came in time to shield Sookie.

Lara, however, suffers severe damages to her abdomen by nearby metals flying around.

"Oh, my God, Lara!" Sookie calls, pushing Eric off her sides. "Lara, are you alright?!"

"Godric… where is Godric…" Lara said weakly. "Godric… is he safe?"

"I'm here, my star," Godric flitted to her side, his face covered in blood by those who had protected him. He lifts her up and cradles her in his embrace. "Come, you must drink my blood."

"Godric, are you okay?" Lara asks, stalling the wrist full of blood that came at her mouth.

"I'm fine, little star. Please, you need to drink my blood…"

Lara drink it, and Godric could feel his blood powerfully seals all injuries and pushes out all bullets. He held her in his arms, feeling guilty for causing all the deaths in his home. He lifts her up and calls everyone to his sides.

"They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted, security's in place," Godric said, walking out of his home and surveying all the damages that has been done. He leaves the place sadly, wanting Lara to rest peacefully in the hotel. He flew out and arrives at the hotel sooner than the rest of them.

The staffs quickly bows at him at the sight of the Sheriff and he checks in to the largest suit. He sets her down into the bathtub and fills the bathtub with warm water.

"Cold water, please…" Lara calls, and Godric turns the water to cold. He felt her burning up, and he quickly get into the water with her. He held her to him, and kisses her softly on her temple.

"Are you alright, my little star?" Godric ask, calling her awake. She opens her eyes weakly, and regards him with a small smile.

"Hello, there, my future husband. Godric, I love you so much. Don't leave me please…"

"I won't leave you," Godric said, promising her. "I promise I will be here, always."

"I would trade the suns for you. Just for you, Godric… Don't leave… ever…" Lara said to him, and stroked his cheek softly.


	10. Sun

**This song is from Plumb, called Blush Only You. It's the theme song for my story, as well as a few others which I will include later. I found this story when someone online is making a perfect video of Godric and a girl called Annabel from a story called Destined to Collide. It's soooooo uber romantic! I love that song so much, so I make this story. Please enjoy this story while you listen to this song. I'm sure it shall move you to tears, or else it shall move your heart and you will find yourself smiling soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nocte 10: The Sun<strong>

When you looked at me I start to blush,  
>And all that I can see is you and us,<br>Oh baby, I'm so afraid to be in love,  
>With you.<p>

Haa...yeah...  
>Haa...yeah...<p>

I wanna be in love with only you,  
>I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue,<br>I wanna know the kiss that's always new  
>I wanna be in love with only you...<br>Yeah...Only you...

Stars are falling dark, it'll light the way,  
>Will hit the ground and fall into the shade,<br>I'll light the night with fire and I'll run away,  
>With you...<br>Haaa...Yeah...  
>Haaa...Yeah...<p>

I wanna be in love with only you,  
>I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue,<br>I wanna know the kiss that's always new,  
>I wanna be in love with only you...<br>Yeah...Only you...

Just want you for myself,  
>Don't want anybody else to have you,<br>Oh...  
>Want you right next to me,<br>I want you baby, yeah...  
>Oh...<p>

I wanna be in love with only you,  
>I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue,<br>I wanna know the kiss that's always new,  
>I wanna be in love with only you...<br>Yeah...Only you...  
>Yeah...<p>

"Do you have any idea what fucking shit you have done? And who has to fucking clean all those mess up? Me. And it's not my problem, yours!"

"Don't talk to Godric that way…" Eric hisses, and glares at the woman sitting in front of him

Nan Flanagan glares him back. "Don't talk to me that way. Let's get to the point. How do they manage to abduct you?"

"I offered myself," Godric said to her.

"Why?" Nan said in a very disgusting manner.

"Why not?" Godric rebuked her.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you are willing? You are out of your mind."

"I'll take full responsibilities," Godric said, his expression neutral.

"You cold bitch," Eric said to her.

"This is a national disaster," Nan said, ignoring Eric. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

"I remove myself from all positions of authority," Godric said, and Lara flanked his sides and touches his shoulders.

"Works for me," Nan said, happy that they have came to a conclusion.

"Godric rescues me from a really large rapist. He rescues human too. He could have been a 100 times worse. You should thank him!" Sookie interrupted the meeting, feeling that she owes Godric one for saving her life.

"For his piss poor judgment?" Nan Flanagan hissed, earning Eric's wrath.

"Eric!" Godric started, stopping his son from doing further mess. "Doesn't matter."

"Godric," Lara said, calling him back from his little reverie. He ignores her and squeezes her hand.

"Tell me about the bombing please. Every single detail," Nan said, starting the meeting and had someone write it down in details.

"First I have something to say. I'm sorry, I apologize for all the harm I've caused, for our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear," Godric said.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures…" Nan said to him.

"Look into my eye, Eric," Godric started, comforting his child.

"There's nothing to say, Godric. Please," Eric started.

"Lara, follow me," Godric start. Lara is surprised with the way he is calling her name, and moves quickly to his side. He guides her into his room and pulls her to him, kissing her strongly.

Lara knew what it meant. Him kissing her this passionate is like a last kiss goodbye. She don't want it.

He is dying.

She pulls herself away from him and backed away.

"Godric," Lara warned, backing herself further away from the advancing Godric, a determined look on his face as he stares at her sadly. "Godric, you gave me your word that you won't ever glamour me. You gave me your word! You can't do this to me!"

"Then I am sorry that I have to break them," Godric said sadly, getting closer to her as she stumbles slightly on her pathway. He had backed her into the corner he wanted her to be most when he glamour her. He knew she would put up a great fight for her complete consciousness, and he wanted to be able to brace himself for it. "I truly am sorry, Lara. I'm sorry I have to do this."

"Don't be sorry if you want to do this to me!" Lara spat, rounding behind a table to be used as a shield, but Godric uses his enormous strength as a 2000 year old vampire and lifted it off the way as if it weighed no more than a feather, continuing his advancement on her with slow, determined steps.

"If you do this then there is nothing we can ever talk about anymore!" Lara exclaimed, trying to make a run towards the other side of the room, but knowing that it would be fruitless with Godric's vampire's speed. Nature couldn't help her now. There is nothing elemental in this hotel room except for water, but it couldn't stop the vampire for long. She couldn't bear with herself either if she hurts him. "Godric, please. Make sense in what you're thinking. If you die, then every peace would cease to exist. You know how vampires are; they're bloodthirsty and they're stuck up ass who thinks they're the epitome of existence. Godric, listen to me! Stop this! You gave me your word!"

She gasped in surprise when her back came into contact with the wall of a corner. Utilizing the distraction provided by the walls and the knowledge that she has surrounded herself with walls, Godric lunges towards her and pulled her face up to his, kissing her deeply and passionately. Making use of her open mouth from her surprise earlier, he plunges his hot tongue into her sweet cavern, open and all his for the taking anytime he wanted them. She sighed heavenly into the kiss and closes her eyes, wrapping her arms behind his back and holding him close to her as he glided his tongue in and out of her mouth.

Breaking the kiss suddenly, Godric seizes her delicate face in both of his hands and forces her surprised eyes to stare into his.

"You are tired," Godric said slowly, drawing her gaze and concentration into his while he glamour her. "You wanted to sleep."

Lara lets out a sob and wrenches his hands away from her face. The deed has been done. Whether she wants to or not, she'll succumb to his words soon enough.

Backing away from Godric, Lara stumbles her way and slammed her hand on top of a countertop to stabilize her swaying body. A jar of glass flowers fell out of the way and slammed onto the floor in billions of tiny little pieces. Surprised by the sudden sound, Lara accidentally steps onto a pile of the broken glass and gasped in pain.

Almost instantaneously, Godric came to her side and carries her bridal styled into the bathroom, settling her on the counter while he quickly crouch down to examine her wounded feet. Through the blood bond, Godric could make out sadness and sorrow, one of a degree that he had never experiences on anyone else before. It wrenches on his cold dead heart to know that he is the source of her sorrow.

Biting onto his palm, Godric smears his blood all over her injured feet and the wounds disappears one by one with the healing power from his blood.

"Don't make me sleep, Godric," Lara said hoarsely, swallowing hard while trying to reach for the tap water to splash her face awake. Godric, however, stops her in doing so and held her face in his, kissing her deeply again to distract her. Knowing that he is doing so, Lara pushes him away with all her strength and succeeded in getting Godric tumbles back into the bathtub, appearing much too surprised with her sudden strength and lets his guard down.

Getting down from the bathroom counter, Lara stumbles her way out of the bathroom in a daze and found Eric Northman standing in the middle of the room, looking grave and serious.

"Eric…" Lara went to the Viking gratefully, clinging to his broad shoulders while her legs seemed to fold beneath her body like jelly. The Viking's arms shot out around her waist and held her almost limp form up with one single arm around her waist. "Eric…please…stops him…I don't want to sleep…he'll die…"

Eric's sad gaze moves slowly towards Godric, who emerges from the bathroom with a grim expression o his face. "Godric…"

When Godric's gaze moves to Eric's, his progeny gave a slight nod and stepped out of the way, unwilling to look at Lara's betrayed expression. "No…" Lara said sadly, shaking her head slowly from side to side while she is left to fend for herself from Godric's advances. When the ancient vampire uses his vampire speed to appear suddenly in front of her, all she manages is a chocked "No!" before the vampire holds her face gently in his.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Godric said slowly and coaxingly, "Lara…you have to sleep…"

"Godric…" Lara speaks softly, her eyes slowly starting to close while her tears leaks out from her molten light brown eyes. "Please…don't do this…don't…"

"I have to, Lara…" Godric said sadly, his fingers brushing her blonde bangs away from her delicate face. Kissing her eyes, Godric whispers to her, "I love you so much, Lara… I love you so very much…"

"I…" Lara murmured, her words starting to sound incoherent. Godric smiles sadly while watching her tears fall freely from her eyes, knowing that she still tries to fight the power of his words. "I don't want to sleep without you…"

Leaning in to kiss her forehead lovingly, Godric murmurs sweet nothings into her ear lovingly, satisfied with the sound of her gradually slowing pulse. It means that she is succumbing to her given command. When her knees finally gave out beneath her, Godric lifts her into his arms and places her on the bed, his arms on each side of her face, awaiting for her to finally fell asleep while leaning back in to whisper by her ear, "Then I will be here with you until you fall asleep…"

"Godric…don't..." Lara tries shaking her head, but all she manages is furrowing her brow and cries silently. With tremendous will power, Lara lifts her hand up and cradles Godric's face in hers. "Don't leave me, please…I love…I love you, Godric …You are my one and only love…"

Touched with her slurring sincere words, Godric leans in and kisses her passionately, deepening the kiss almost sadly and reluctantly when he felt her hand slides off his face and fell heavily onto the bed. Releasing her lips, Godric leans away and finds her already slumbering heavily, her beautiful bright eyes closes peacefully, tears leaving wet trails to the side of her face.

Using his thumbs to wipe her tears off her face, Godric kisses her forehead lovingly and lifts up the bed covers from besides her, tucking her in and watches as she slumbers deeply from the power of his glamour. Leaning in for the last time, Godric inhales her intoxicating scent and kisses the side of her neck before wrenching himself off of her with great difficulty.

"You obviously loves her a great deal, Godric. I don't understand why-" Eric begun, but is stopped by Godric, who held up a hand and stopped the Viking from saying anything.

"On the roof, Eric."

The Viking had no choice but to follow his maker's command. Like a kicked puppy, Eric follows behind silently.

On the rooftop of Hotel Carmilla, Godric stood with an intent look in his grey blue orbs, watching the sky gradually brightens with the morning light. The view from the topmost floor of this particular vampire-friendly hotel, one of the tallest buildings in Dallas, Texas, is most breathtakingly beautiful. He wondered briefly to himself just how long he would be able to enjoy the sun's golden warm rays before he diminishes into nothing but ashes with his age. He knew, at 2100 years old, it wouldn't be long before he becomes nothing but ashes.

For the many lives and the peace he so longed with the world, he is ready to be a martyr.

"2000 years is enough…" Godric said resolutely, his gaze not leaving the beautiful city.

"I can't accept this," Eric said almost angrily after a long moment of silence, his voice cracking slightly with fear and sadness that he will never admit throughout his life as a vampire. He had seen what Godric had done to his most beloved human companion, and as his progeny, he knew he won't have enough time to coax his maker from commanding him off the roof. Taking a deep breath, the Viking continued almost hesitantly in regards of the precious amount of time left for him to win over his maker, "Its _insanity_."

"Our _existence_ is insanity," Godric said calmly, his sad eyes sweeping the city he would no longer be able to see after a few moments. Turning his head slowly towards his progeny standing not far from behind him, watching his every movement, he continued in a soft tone, "We don't belong here."

"But we _are _here!" Eric retorted angrily, his gaze staring hard at his maker.

"It's not right," Godric said almost hopelessly, feeling guilty that he is causing his child so much pain. "We're not right."

Down below the hotel rooms, Lara's fingers twitched occasionally, fighting the power of the ancient vampire's words and command. Attempting to wake up on her own, Lara's brows furrowed deeply while sweat started to form on her forehead. With a small whimper, Lara moves her limbs and head and fought with Godric's glamouring, swallowing hard and giving her all in trying to wake up.

The Viking Vampire stood there with his thoughts in turmoil, attempting to talk his maker out from making a grave mistake. He had watched his once merciless maker's eyes changes from cold to warm and loving when he watches the Lara girl stood by his side, and now that the ignorant Fellowship of the Sun turns up and create havoc with the vampires, his maker's eyes turns from warm to sad. He couldn't comprehend that his maker would not understand the fact that his sacrifice for the peaceful world and for the people doesn't make any sense, and that even with his death, the Viking is sure that nobody would pay any mind with him gone. In fact, with the 2000 year old vampire gone, they would be extra happy with the news and – hell – maybe they'll celebrate his death with more deaths of vampires.

True, his maker had turned him into a vampire because he is dying, but it is also because Godric thought that it would be such a waste of life for someone like Eric to die just like that. Godric had asked him if he would like to be the companion of Death, and that if he would walk with him through the world and through the darkness, and in return, Godric would give him life, and he did it. That time, Eric knew he had meant if he would be with him forever, and now, the Viking's no longer sure if his maker had meant forever or for a while.

"You told me that there is no right or wrong," Eric argued stubbornly. "Only survival or death…"

"I told a lie," Godric said forlornly, his sad eyes watching his progeny gradually breaks down in front of him. "As it turns out"

For over 2000 years, he had lived in the dark side of the world, constantly running away from the fatal rays of the sun and light. For over 2000 years, he had never thought about wanting to feel the sun's warmth on his skin, because he had never thought about meeting the sun, and only of living. Now that the thought had crossed his mind, there is nothing that could stop him from wanting to feel the sun on his cold icy skin. The thought about the sun made him excited, and that very thought hardens his determined gaze on his child.

Lara continues to force herself to wake up, throwing her head from side to side and trashing on the bed wildly. She had gained back the control of her limbs and head, and all that has left is her torso. She couldn't even feel it when she tries to move herself up from the bed, as if it is not her body she is currently sleeping in. It felt so heavy, and it chains her down to the bed. Biting her lips hard until it draws blood, Lara gave herself a long hard push, and the next thing she knew she is tumbling off the bed onto the hard carpeted floor of Godric's room. Feeling triumphant, Lara bolted upright and makes a dash for the door, hoping dearly that she made it in time to save him.

"I will keep you alive by force!" Eric hissed his words, his icy blue eyes glowering down at the much shorter Godric.

"Even if you could," Godric said softly to his child, not wanting to upset him further than he already is. "Why would you be so cruel?"

Almost instantly, Eric's facial features changed. He knew he couldn't make his maker see his point, but he didn't know that his maker no longer requires his opinion regarding his life anymore. The thought about that distressed the Viking greatly, and he is left staring at his maker hopelessly.

"Godric, don't do it," Eric said timidly in their ancient Swedish tongue, not ashamed to let his fear spreads through the blood bond and into his maker.

The sky gradually brightens, signaling the rapid rising of the sun. "There are centuries of love and faith between us," Godric replied in the same Swedish tongue fluently, looking intently at his Viking child.

His maker promised forever, not centuries!

What are centuries to a vampire? Nothing. Living forever is what he had promised with the Viking, and now that he felt the weight of the years on him he decided with himself that he could just walk away and meet the sun. True, they have lived hundreds of years, hunting humans as prey and drain them off their blood. That is what keeps a vampire alive, and that is what they are going to do despite the stupid True Blood product that had been put on sales and display racks in supermarkets. In Eric's opinion, vampires can never go 'vegetarian'. Godric took them years back and stopped feeding on humans, and when he lose control and sipped on his little human, he went insane with the ideas of meeting the sun and sacrificing his years and years of life as a vampire.

Why can't he think in a good way? Why can't his maker just think of it in a good way? Think in a way that in order to not waste those thousands and millions of humans who have died just so that he could continue to exist as a vampire that he abandons his thoughts of suicide? It's so simple, and his maker is beyond intelligent, so why can't he think of that?

But he did not. Godric watches as the blood tears leaked from his eyes and stained the whites of his eyes, clouding his blue irises in swirls of red. Crushed, Eric lowered his head sadly and wept, begging his maker still, "Please! Please…"

The Viking falls to the ground and kneels before Godric, his head brushing the ancient vampire's linen pant. Godric puts his hand behind his progeny's head and brushed his kempt blonde hair. "Please, Godric…"

Godric forces himself to look way from his heartbroken progeny. "Father, brother, son…"

As hard as he is trying, Godric couldn't bear to look away from his progeny, and he glanced down at him. "Let me go," the older vampire said almost pleadingly.

Running up the stairs desperately, Lara moved as fast as her legs could carry her in her half-slumbering body and cursed the damn lift for being so slow and forcing her to take the stupid stairs. Damn this hotel for their many floors that slows down the lift when she needed it most. Her lungs burned and screamed for her to take a lungful of oxygen, her mind urged her to rest and ignore everything, Godric's command echoes in her mind louder and louder as the moment goes by, but she huffed shortly and clutched at her chest hard, willing her body to not stop by sheer adrenaline force. She couldn't afford to stop right now. If she stops, then Godric will leave her fore-

A door slammed open at the 13th floor, surprising Lara enough for her to emit a yelp of surprise before forcing herself to skid to an emergency break before she slams her face into the opened door. The surprise allows her to take a few deep breaths to satiate her lungs demands of oxygen, and she made a mistake of standing there while she watches Nan Flanagan waltz in and shuts the door behind her with a fake sweet smile accompanied with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Lara noted to herself almost fearfully that her smile looked almost predatory-like.

She didn't like it.

"Miss Flanagan," Lara spoke politely, addressing the vampire with a slight nod of her head while trying to inch back towards the stairs. "I would love to stay for a chat, but I am in a serious predicament right now that desperately needed my presence-"

The bad feeling she is experiencing deep in her heart, mind and soul proves to be correct when the female vampire took a hold of one of her arms and slammed her into the concrete wall hard, her head receiving the blunt force and spilt open the sides of her forehead with blood pouring out almost instantly. Fear bubbled from within her mind and surged in her soul while pain erupted in the form of an intense throbbing in her head, feeling as though her brain has been smashed inside her very skull.

"No wonder Godric fought tooth and nail to hide you from me…" Nan Flanagan said in a sweet tone, pulling up Lara by her hair while she gritted her teeth to not cry out at the sheer power of pain she is suffering right at this moment. With a long lick at her bloodied forehead, Nan Flanagan sighed in wonder and whispers into her ear, pushing her long heavy blonde hair aside, "Why, dear, you taste so sublime! You even smell a hundred times more delicious than that Sookie Stackhouse. How nice. The world and vampires would fight the suns and moons for you, Lara Elfreya… Your taste is worth so many suns…"

Both maker and progeny snapped their heads up at the first line of fear surging through the blood bond, their eyes widened in alarm when they heard a short cut off scream down the stairs that sounded so familiar that if they would have a beating heart, they would have burst out of their ribcage in fear.

"Stay with the human," Godric said briefly before he disappeared through the flights of stairs. Halfway down to the basement, Godric is overpowered by an intense wave of blood mixed with the fine mouthwatering lily-like scent. Shutting his inner demon into its cage, Godric surged forward and came to a stop in front of several crouching vampires surrounding Lara, hauling two of them off their prey and straight out to the sun, hoping that they will burn in the sun. The rest of the feeding vampires – 3 of them left – appeared almost ignorant of Godric's presence, except for the telltale grip that they had tightened on Lara's bloodied body when Godric first pulled two vampires off her and the fact that their sucking increased insistently did not escape the ancient vampire's superb hearing and observation. It was as if they hoped to suck extra two or three drops before being hauled off the ancient vampire's possible human companion.

Anger swept through him and he lost control, snapping two of the vampire's neck quicker than he had ever done in centuries, their heads rolled onto the ground while their blood – their precious blood belonging to Lara – sprayed like a broken water pipe all over the stairs and white walls of Hotel Carmilla.

All that's left is Nan Flanagan, the one vampire who had so hypocrite tells everyone she drinks only True Blood when his extremely sensitive vampire sense heightened and enhanced with age alone detected the subtle scent of a female pheromone. He snarled warningly at the female vampire, who had seemingly torn her mouth away from Lara's almost unconscious form at the sound of Godric's growl.

"Godric," Nan insolently greeted the older vampire with a careless glance of her eyes. She is well prepared to dive back into her drink when she first felt the heavy suffocating powers of a thousand year old vampire. Returning her gaze towards the vampire towering above her, Nan witnesses Godric's peaceful and defeated expression morphs into something so sinister that she couldn't help but to stare fearfully at the ancient vampire, her pride and power as a TV hostess for vampire's rights gone in milliseconds.

Godric stood at his grounds and takes in a deep whiff, his nose flaring angrily and surveying the extent of the damage inflicted by lowly impertinent vampires. How he longed to kill the female vampire. Such an insolent piece of work, and he half wondered who had turned her before a thought seizes him up – if he kills Nan Flanagan, the authority wouldn't let it go simply and will instead blame it on nearby vampires, and the nearest he could see is his own child, Eric Northman. Even Nora, his other progeny, wouldn't be able to help them then. He will not let such a thing happen. Instead, he stared at Nan Flanagan and growled in a low tone that no human could be able to hear except for a vampire's heightened hearing.

"For daring to harm my one true mate," Godric started dangerously, his eyes staring threateningly at the younger vampire and letting her know his power as a 2000 year old vampire. "I shall see to it that the magister and the authorities deal with you with the heaviest punishment available to the vampire world if you do not disappear right at this moment."

He smiled cruelly at the now shivering Nan Flanagan. In a flash, the female vampire hightailed out of the place and disappears into Hotel Carmilla's suite room, leaving the crime site and the bloodied body of Lara Elfreya. The sight of Lara's almost mangled body brought forth his attention. Sinking his 2100 year old fangs into his wrist, he lifted up Lara's head gently and placed his wrist at her mouth, urging her to drink from him.

"Lara," Godric said in a soothing gentle tone, smoothing her hair back from her forehead and kisses her softly by the side of her temples. "It's over now. You are safe."

When Lara blearily opened her eyes through bloodied eyelashes and catch sight of Godric, her tears fell down swiftly and clamped her lips shut with all the powers she still have. Frowning slightly, Godric presses his wrist closer to her mouth. "Drink my blood and fulfill your promise. You told me you will live for me."

Lara attempted to shake her head but to no avail due to the large impossible gash torn open by vampire fangs by the side of her neck, and instead tried to groan in protest. Through the blood bond, Godric felt an indescribable amount of sadness and sorrow amidst the burning pain beyond even the graves of a human turning into a vampire. "Lara, please don't make this more difficult for me…"

Sighing to himself when Lara still refused to budge, Godric lifted his bloodied wrist to his mouth and fill his mouth with his blood.

Lara whimpered pitifully, apparently realizes what Godric is attempting to accomplish. Her hand tried to push Godric away from her, but all she could manage with all the ounces of energy she has right now is a light push, and it did nothing to stop his advances. One of his arms slides around her shoulder and he hoisted her up, ignoring the pain she experiences regretfully. If she were to drink his blood, then he would have to do so to avoid choking her to her death.

Propping her up with his bended knees, he grasped her lower jaw in his cold hands and tilted her head back slightly and gently. For a moment, he stares down into those pale golden cream colors of her eyes. The first time he had met her, he never thought that such a color could exist on a human. She had blatantly told him that she is not completely human, at least not yet. He loves her so very much, and still do despite his suicidal moment that haven't passes, determining to return to the roof after he had made sure that she is safe. The love he held for her practically rolled off him in waves, his heart swelled with said love and contorted in a painful way when the person he loves now lies in his arms dying, all because of him. Her eyes were such a happy color back then, but now that he stares into her eyes, he could only feel sorrow coming from them. The thought that he himself had brought her that heartache made him more determined in meeting the sun.

Bowing his head down towards hers, he pressed his bloodied lips to hers softly and lovingly, her tears sliding out from her beautiful eyes as she closes them in defeat. With his hand, he gently opens her mouth to him by coaxing her jaw to loosen, allowing more blood to be transferred to her mouth while he slides his lips apart. With his tongue, he spreads the blood over her own bloodied tongue and mouth, tasting the mouthwatering lily-like scent of her blood. With the loose arm he placed around her shoulders, he massaged her neck and throat in an effort to get her to swallow the blood, and when he felt movement under his fingers, he sighed with relief into her mouth, his hand holding her jaw sliding down to the sides of her body, feeling the power of his blood knitting any wound that she receives from the vampires. He could feel her heart beat accelerated, replacing the lost blood in her body while his ancient ones compensated some of her more vital blood loss temporarily.

Lifting his head up, he is confronted by the stronger gaze of Lara, partially healed by his magical blood. His jaws tightened at what she is planning to tell him, while desire surged through him, the head of her body so close to him while she sat there in her blood soaked dress. Completely his fault and he could no longer be able to make amends with her.

"I told you I would live for you," Lara croaked, her voice raspy from the screaming. "-only for you. But if you are gone, then nothing would hold me to this Earth anymore. Everything would cease to be meaningful, and I too, shall seek death to be with you again."

Raising her hand up to his cheek, Lara wipes the small trace of blood around the corner of his lips lovingly, her eyes staring at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lara," Godric started, his own hand stroking Lara's smooth bloodied cheeks. "But I wanted to be selfish for the last time, if you would allow me to?"

Lara regarded Godric for a moment before leaning in and placed a soft kiss on his bloodied lips. "Anything for you, Godric…" she whispers against his mouth, and within seconds she found herself wrapped up in Godric's arms while he carried her using his vampire speed back towards the stairs topmost exit that would lead towards the blazing sun outside of the door. As per his command, Eric stood guard with the petite blonde Sookie Stackhouse.

"Oh my God, what happened!?" Sookie said alarmingly, her mouth covered by her hands at the sight of the blood soaked Lara Godric is currently carrying in his arms.

"Let me guess, Nan Flanagan and a few other vampires?" Eric chirped happily, but his eyes betrayed his tone as he stared on gravely. When Godric nodded his head once, Eric stopped smiling.

"I take it that her blood is much more potent when her emotions are strong," Godric said while looking down at the lightly slumbering Lara. "I've already disposed off the other vampires except for Miss Flanagan. It would be wise to do so if we want to avoid the Authority. She would cover everything up, seeing as everything is of her doing."

"Then what is your next step, Godric?" Eric asks the question that Godric dreaded. He closes his eyes regretfully.

"I want you to take care of her for me. She is in grave danger if left alone, and I wouldn't wish for her to follow my steps."

"Then you're breaking your promise," Lara said into his neck suddenly in a broken tone. Godric could feel the tears sliding down his neck rapidly. He didn't like it.

"I'm the reason everything happens," Godric said, trying to reason with her and Eric. "I promised that I will make amends, and I will."

"But you did not say that you will make amends by meeting the sun," Lara protested, her hand fisted the clothes on his chest tightly. "How is that making amends, Godric? You should be making up to whatever you have done, Godric, not choosing suicide as an amendment. That is call escaping. You know that is cowardice, Godric. You know it!"

Eric growled from where he stood and prepared to drag the girl from Godric's arms. Eric does not take kindly to anyone who dares to insult his maker. Were it not of Godric giving Eric an eyeful, he would have done something much worse than dragging the girl away from Godric's side a long while ago.

Setting her down by the stairs, Godric gave Lara a long, lingering kiss, his hands caressing and cupping her face lovingly in his while he rested his forehead against hers. "Know that I will always love you."

Cupping the hands that are cupping her cheeks, Lara's tears slides down her face and she sobbed, "I want to be in love with only you, Godric. I want to watch the skies turns grey then blue with you. I want to be in love with you and only you forever, for eternity, and you're making this worse, Godric…"

Trounced, Godric closes his eyes and moves away from her, going up the stairs and coming back into the direct path of the sun. Glancing at her, Godric apologizes to her and said in a defeated tone, "And I'm sorry for that…"

"No you're not," Lara said in a cold tone, shocking everyone with her sudden bitter tenor. Standing up, Lara marches up towards Godric and stood right in front of him, blocking some of the sunlight from burning him. "I can assure you, Godric" she said, her eyes looking determinedly into his. "That I am born for you and that I've been waiting for you to appear for nearly forever, and I want you to listen to me this time and hear me out."

Godric furrowed his brows a little at her strange wordings. He listened intently to her, as per her wish. He couldn't possibly refuse her anything, not with how much he actually loves her.

Stroking his cheek, Lara leans in to him and pleaded with him softly, "Don't choose the easiest escape route, Godric. You know you're not weak, and you're certainly not a coward. Think deeply, use your heart and mind and think. This is not the right way to make amends. You can make so much more with this life. You can help, protect, and even save so many lives if you live, but if you die, many more shall follow in your steps, and the vampire race certainly won't be the only race involved."

"Godric," Lara called him, forcing him to look into her eyes and away from the tempting fate the Sun offers as a grand escape route from life. Leaning in to touch her forehead to his once, Lara leans away and stares hard into his eyes. "Face it. Face your fears and your worries in a brave way. Walk with me, choose me, call me and I will be by your side. Godric, tell me you won't choose this easy escape route. Tell me you won't abandon your duty just so that you could make amends by killing yourself. No one will notice your absence, and even if they did, they would make use of your death and continue to wreak havoc in Dallas. Please, Godric. Don't go. Stay with me, and I'll be with you forever. Promises aside, let me be the reason you live, Godric. Please. I'll be yours completely."

While she speaks, Godric noted the desperate attempt Lara is trying to do. For a moment, he thought that all she is doing are meaningless and thought about glamouring her again. When he saw the smokes arising slowly from where his skin is exposed, however, he thought otherwise, and for another precious moment, his decision in meeting the sun faltered.

Where smokes are arising, Lara tries to cover his exposed skin with hers. It helped little, and she suffers the consequences from such an action and is punished with blisters and angry red sunburns. She is willing to suffer with him just so he could change his decision, and again, he felt guilt settles in him at the sight of her hurting for him.

But then, he thought about the other things Lara is trying to tell him. What if she truly commits suicide after he dies? He never truly thought about just how much it would hurt everyone if he truly decides to die. He never thought about just how sad it would make someone. He already felt his progeny's sadness through the bond they both shared. He couldn't possibly force his progeny to force her to live. He had made a mistake by glamouring her, and he had paid dearly with the knowledge that she had almost died for it.

"You're right."

Lara looked up at Godric and finds him staring down at her with a new light in his eyes, as if he had finally realizes something at long last. He smiles down at her softly and caressed her cheeks with his knuckles. "You're right, Lara. It's pathetic of me to just leave like that."

Lara swallowed hard. In a half-strangled shaky tone, she asks him timidly, "So- So, would you stay with me?"

Bending down to her level, Godric brushes his lips against hers softly and leans his forehead on hers. "Until the end of time..."

Placing his arms behind her back and her knees, Godric swiftly scooped her into his arms as if she weighted nothing and disappears from the roof, reappearing at the stairs where Eric and Sookie await.

"Oh, Godric," Lara wrapped both of her arms around Godric's neck tight enough to suffocate him if he were to breathe like a normal human. Taking several deep, desperate breaths off Godric's intoxicating scent everywhere she could get her nose in, Lara disengaged her arms from Godric's neck and starts kissing him full on the lips. "Godric," she chanted breathlessly, releasing his lips and pecking him all over his face and back at his lips again. "Godric, Godric, Godric."

"Yes, my sweet" Godric said, a little amused by the love display from the usually shy Lara and the audience he receives from both Eric and Sookie, the latter staring at them openly at the shocking display of love from the usually reserved Lara. Placing her down on the ground, Lara kisses him again on the lips, and when she releases his lips, he continued before he was interrupted again by Lara's wonderful set of mouth attacking his own by kissing him. "I'm here."

Releasing him, Lara reaches back with her hand and gave her arm a full swing before they connected with Godric's cheek sharply, the sound of the slap rebounded in the corridor in a shocking moment. Eric's chest heaved up angrily while Sookie gaped at her bravado, one hand stopping Eric from lunging in for the kill.

Godric recovered very slowly. His eyes wide with surprise, Godric stares at his little goddess-human and felt his jaws went slack at the sight of the fiery Lara. To Godric, Lara has never look more beautiful than right now. Her eyes, a fiery gaze of fury burns fire into him, her lips forming a feral snarl and her hair gives him the impression that they're glowing in all their golden glory.

"Don't ever fall to such low tactics and give up life without giving it another thought, Godric!" she snarled at the ancient vampire. "Don't ever do that ever again! Ever!"

Pulling himself back together, Godric reaches out to touch her cheeks slowly, bracing himself for any more hits or slaps from his beautiful little goddess-human. "But I've fallen, Lara," he said in a low tone, his eyes boring into hers. "I've fallen, and I'm still falling, Lara…"

Letting his hand slide from her cheeks to her shoulders, he moves his hand slowly over her arms, then her wrist and finally he encircles his fingers around them and bringing her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand softly. "I have fallen so deeply in love with you, Lara. Completely and hopelessly fallen for you, and now that you've awaken me from my foolish attempts at walking away, my life, my soul, my heart and my everything shall be yours and yours only."

A stray tear slides down her face as she smiles at Godric. Reaching up, Lara caresses Godric's slapped part of the face and kisses him chastely on the cheek.

"I love you so very much, Godric…" she whispered lovingly, combing her fingers through his short brown hair at the nape of his neck. "I would trade a thousand suns for you… You would always come first above my all… I would live an eternity of stars and moon for you…for you… anything…"


	11. What She Really Is (Extra)

**Nocte 11 – What She Really Is…**

I'm sorry; I'm really a mess right now,

I'm trying my best to get it together somehow,

I can't see this way, light up in this paint that you left me,

I'm unraveling, looking for things that'll never be.

Stars fades away, they just crash into space,

Disappear into the night,

Like you and I.

Tell me where love goes when it's gone,

Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong,

Suddenly someone is no one,

I've come undone, undone, undone…

Undone, undone, undone…

I'm sorry; I let me fall for you,

I can erase you, and forget you, but I can't undo you,

You're the hand I can't hold, the words I'm not told, when I'm lonely,

And I don't want you back,

I just wanna have what you took from me.

Stars fades away, they just crash into space,

Disappear into the night,

Like you and I.

Tell me where love goes when it's gone,

Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong,

Suddenly someone is no one,

I've come undone, undone, undone…

I'll come around again,

I know it's not the end,

But right now I've got nowhere to begin,

To begin.

Tell me where love goes when it's gone,

Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong,

Suddenly someone is no one,

I've come undone, undone, undone…

Nothing but emptiness inside,

Love leaves a black hole when they die,

How can I ever love again?

I'm done, undone, undone, undone…

Undone, undone, undone,

Undone, undone…

3 years ago…

A beautiful girl with blonde hair dances in the dance ball room. She dance alone, and no partners is willing to go with her. She sees things with her other eyes, and most people does not believe her, believing her to be a crap of sort that has something wrong in her brains.

"You call that a dance, Lara?" Kitch called from the back of the ballroom, disrupting her dancing. Lara stopped her dance and look at Kitch with an angry expression.

"Just go out with me already, Lara," Kitch said cockily. "Then all your time would be spending with me. I could be spreading your legs and fuck you till-"

"Go home, boy, and practice the quarterback shit you boys love so much on the fields and leave me alone," Lara said, starting the music again and dance once more from the start. She opens the volume louder and drowns out his annoying voice.

"I'd say you do as I say and quit rejecting me," Kitch started. He went ahead to her and held her hand roughly, jerking her around and trying to kiss her.

"Let go of me, Kitch!" Lara exclaims loudly, fighting him tooth and nail to be free.

"You know what? No. I'm not going to let you go just like that again."

Lara said to him, "Are you deaf? Or you don't understand what I'm talk-"

"I said 'no'!" Kitch calls, and proceeded to kiss her on her lips. Lara kicked one feet up and landed it on his groin.

Angered by the fact that a girl kicked him at his most treasured area, Kitch stood up and backhanded her sharply on the jaws with his right hand and watches as she tumbles back to the ground with blood spurting from her mouth. Immediately, Kitch felt the consequences of his actions when she remains on the ground, coughing out more blood and heaving heavily.

"L-Lara?" Kitch stuttered, not daring to move closer to her. Just then, the door to the gym room slammed wide open and in came a tall man with a shock of long spiky red hair, eyes as dark as an angry bull and the sight of the feral curl of his lips cooled Kitch's anger instantly, leaving him staring blankly and nervously where he is standing.

The one redheaded man you never want to mess with at Bon Temps High is Lara's adoptive big brother, Edmund Elfreya, Bon Temps very own Edward Cullen.

Sprinting full speed towards them, the angry brother of Lara crouched down beside his adoptive sister, carefully putting his arms around her and pulled her slowly up from the ground. Blood dripped and spurted everywhere when she coughed again, as if she is trying to take another deep breath unsuccessfully. When Edmund turned her around, Kitch heard a strangled sound and realizes only moments later that the gasping sound came from him.

Lara's jaws has dislocated totally at a horrifying angle, while her split lips gave out more blood than he had ever seen on TV, soaking the front of her white singlet and down to the floor. Her brows are furrowed in pain while her eyes started to roll back to the back of her skull, hyperventilating and passing out at the same time.

"You and I are going to send her to the hospital," said the fearsome redhead, his handsome features scrunched up in anger at the sight of the cocky freshman. "You reject me now, you die here."

Slipping his hands behind her shoulders and knees, Edmund carefully carried her in his arms and walked towards the exit with Kitch trailing hot behind his trails, sweating profusely with the conscience of what he had done in a fit of anger. He didn't know that V blood could do this much damage with just one swing. Hell, her bloodied face was a horrifying sight to behold.

They drove to the hospital in the fastest speed they could manage. It was a while later they arrive at the hospital, and by then, the seat is soaking with her blood.

She is in the operating room for hours. Kitch paces back and forth, and worries for her so much that he begun to sweat. He regretted his actions, and calls for the Lord to protect her.

Finally, the light went out. The doctors and nurses pushes the stretcher with Lara on top of it to the Intensive Care Unit. He follows suit worriedly.

"How is she?" he ask worriedly, and is stopped by a hand holding him back. He turns around.

It was Edmund Elfreya.

"You can go back now kid," a cold tone said from behind Edmund. He is met with the terrifying sight of an angry dance instructor, Mr. Addy Stinger. "I suggest you stay out of the hospital. I don't want to see you around here, and if you want to talk to her, do so when she comes back to school. Now scram."

Kitch didn't need to be told twice. The sight of the cold icy blue eyes of a teacher is enough to send him off his chart and out he went sprinting towards his car. Hell, the blood is still there on his car seat. He couldn't afford to have it known to his parents and his friends that he had hit someone when he's high on V. He's warned with the effects, and he knew that he'd be kicked out of the team if anyone were to know. Now that Edmund and Mr. Addy knew about it, he could only hope that Lara returns back to school quickly to cover his ass.

Days later, he went and visits the dancing room. He has been there every single day, and plays the songs that she used to dance into. Today, before he could play the songs on the music player, he heard someone dancing and tries to sing in their strange voice. It was bell like, and yet at some sort of point in the song their voice would break horribly, like glass shattering and a little bit like a duck quacking.

He slams open the door, surprising Lara, who had just come out of the hospital out of her skin. His eyes widen in surprise and happiness, and he lurched forward to hug her out of her bones.

"You're back…" Kitch said after hearing the familiar playback songs of Lara Elfreya. Rushing towards her, Kitch wrapped Lara's small frame up in his wide buff arms, sighing gratefully with relief at the sight of her recovered from what he had done and that he finally has her in his arms.

"You're back," Kitch said gratefully into her neck, taking a deep whiff of her addicting scent. He never knew he could love a woman's scent so strongly to wish for it every day. He'd gone crazy without seeing her practicing for one week, and now that she's back, he could feel the burden lifted off his shoulders all of a sudden, making him feel like flying. "You're back, and you're safe. I've never been so glad in my whole life like this. Oh Gods, thank the Gods you're back…"

"For the records, I'm an atheist. And I don't feel safe being this close to you, Kitch. Stay at least a few meters away."

"Look, I'm sorry for your jaw last time-"

"Did you know what you finally did Kitch?" Lara snapped around to face the quarterback almost angrily, her strange gaze a fiery stare as she said her words. "Your one hell of a swing broke my jaw and fractured my skull. The doctors have to put screws on them to keep my jaw from slapping down onto the floor in a bloody heap of flesh. Now I can't sing and I can't shout out my tensions because I had to keep myself in check in case my jaw dislocated again from place. Thanks to you, my dreams are gone. Thanks to you, I can't sing. And thanks to your stupid dick that I can't open my mouth wide anymore!"

Lara kicked the radio and it flew down from the stage, breaking into pieces as it tries again and again to play the song in the cd in its broken state. Kitch stares at Lara as she stomped and sat down heavily on the floor. "I'm so sad with it, Kitch. I can't sing without feeling the pain…You knows how much I love singing. I'm so disappointed I could never do it again…"

"I'm…" Kitch started, not knowing what to say. "I'm so, so sorry, Lara."

"I know, or else you wouldn't have that stupid kicked puppy look on your face," Lara said to him. She saw he still had that stupid kicked puppy look on his face, and patted the seat next to her. "Sit with me, Kitch."

Gingerly, Kitch walked towards where she is and slowly slides down the wall, leaning his head on the cool wall behind his head and sighed deeply.

"Why do you have to be such a brat, Kitch?" Lara said softly in a non-offending way. Kitch turned his head towards her and shrugged.

"I didn't know I've become one until recently…" Kitch said truthfully, his eyes casted downwards in shame when Lara looked over at him. The bluish black bruise by the sides of her jaws is the only evidence left of what he had done to her, and he felt guilty just by looking at them. "I guess I really am a brat then…?"

"I know why you're doing this," Lara said sympathetically. "You're a freshman, and you're doing this to fit in to your friends and society. You have to know that right now you impress your friends here, Kitch. You don't do that. You impress the teachers and your coach, not your friends. They're nothing, and soon as you graduate, everyone will go onto their separate ways. Why would you try to impress others when you haven't yet impressed yourself? You're destroying yourself with your cocky attitude and look what it got others in? I got hospitalized one week tops and came back with stupid screws in my jaws."

"You're the most beautiful blonde I've ever met, Lara,"

"Thanks, Kitch," Lara smiled softly, scoffing lightly at the irony at having being called the ugliest blonde in Bon Temps High no few days ago. "I suppose that'll give a great boost to my self-image."

"I'm sure you don't need the boost," Kitch said teasingly, smiling sideways at Lara. "You're beautiful and brave enough to go against Tammy. I must say I'm impressed with you very, very much."

"Tammy," Lara scoffed and rolled her eyes at the mention of the fake blonde. "No offense, Kitch, but she's one hell of a whoring bitch. Did you know that she slept with a whole football team and got herself admitted to the ER for an overloading of sperms?" When Kitch's face changed with the new info about his girlfriend, Lara's smile widens a fraction. "They had to gastric lavage her stomach because all she does is vomit those pile of white stuff and her stomach is so bloated with it they had to- eww. Just imagining it gave me the creeps!"

When Kitch's mouth opens and closes and opens again without able to form any coherent words, Lara laughs herself out with his expression, holding onto her jaw with great difficulty and pain, but she still continues to laugh even when Kitch sobered up, his expression taken over with guilt at seeing her pain.

"How do you come by with all those shit about people's dirtiest secrets anyway?" Kitch braved himself to ask her, feeling him chickening out slightly when Lara's eyes bore into his. "I mean, I've never told anyone about that dog sandwich thing. Nobody could have possibly known about that. I'm home alone and I've locked the doors."

There was a moment of silence as Lara tries to come up with a reply. She settles for one with a wide smirk in a sultry tone, "I'm not called a freak for no reasons, Kitch."

Lara noticed that Kitch shivered a little at the sound of her sultry tone, causing her to quickly change back to her normal tone and expression. Kitch cleared his throat and rubbed his nose awkwardly. "Well, I still think you're the coolest."

Lara gave him an uncomfortable smile as a reply and said in a small tone, "Thanks."

End of Flashback…


	12. What She Really Is 2

**Nocte 12: What She Really Is Part 2**

Lara woke up with the feeling of absolute safety beside her. Godric wrapped his arms around her, and they are sleeping in the bed. She loves him, and she turns around to wrap her arms around him.

She felt his penis going up and trying to search her entrance. She smiles, and wonders that in her sleep that Godric's penis would search for her. Wanting him to be inside her, she carefully slides herself onto him, guiding him into her core. She moans at the contact, and Godric woke up at the feeling of her enveloping his penis.

"What a daring little star I have here," Godric said, smiling and begun to thrust his hips into her body. "You're raping a 2000 year old vampire? Aren't you afraid of getting some punishment?"

"Please… Godric… please… don't…" Lara started; shaking her hips and feels him slide in and out of her body. "Godric… no…"

"I want to… you started it first…" Godric said, thrusting his hips with more fervor into her body. He pulls her head gently to him and kisses her deeply, sliding his tongue into her open mouth and taste her heavenly scent. The musky scent of her cum enveloped him in whole, and he took deep breaths with and enjoys everything. He thrust his hips into her open legs again and again, and changes positions.

"Godric, no, don't! Don't change…" Lara pleaded, but Godric gets what he wants. He will please her by fucking her deep and hard. By changing positions, it made him easier to make love to her. He pulls himself out, and push in again. She moans at the wonderful feeling inside her. He spills his sperm into her, and fills her body up when he comes inside her in torrents. Soon, her uterus is full, and the cum flows out of her in white rivers of sperms.

"Do you want more later, my little star?" Godric said, kissing her neck and biting it a little. She moans at the feeling of his fangs on her neck and she arched a little. Godric took it as an invitation and bits down hard on her neck, hearing her scream in pleasure as the blood flows into his mouth like a river. It tasted sublime, like lily perfume. He loves it. It's delicious.

"Yes, more, please, ahh! Please, slide back into me, don't take it out, ever!" Lara pleaded, and Godric obeys her command by sliding himself back into her open legs. He pounded into her like a dog in heat, and came again and again inside her.

"I can never satisfy you, my love," Godric said to her, kissing her while he came inside her and he groaned. "I have been making love with you for what seems like forever, and you still want more?"

"Forever, I want you forever, please, make love to me, fuck me, rape me, please, take me against my will… I love it when you are in control… please… give me babies…"

"If that is what my little star wish, then I shall fuck her harder…" Godric said, jerking his hips harder into her and spills his seed again inside her. She again, screams.

They made love for days, and the only food that Lara ate is his sperm. She had him cum in her mouth and her pussy, and both are filled so much that Lara's uterus begin to grow huge with semen. Soon, she looks pregnant.

"Lara, my love, look at your stomach. You look pregnant…" Godric said to her, smiling as he caresses the huge stomach while he fucked her hard. No sperm came out anymore, and he continues to fuck her deep deep deep and hears her moan for a long time with him inside her.

"Godric… please… please… don't ever stop…!" Lara screams as she came with him inside her. The coffin that contains them is soon wet with Godric's sperm. He likes coming inside her. It made him feel full and sublime.

Then, he heard a heartbeat. A strange little heartbeat. It beats slow and steady, and when he stopped fucking her, he heard Lara moans in defense.

"Godric… please don't stop…" Lara moaned, and Godric quickly shushed her gently.

"Shush, my star. Shush a while. Listen…" Godric said, and he stopped moving his hips between her open legs.

There it was, thump, thump, thump, thump…

It is a heartbeat, but it is not Lara's, and certainly not Godric's…

Wait… there is two other heartbeats…

No… no… it couldn't be…

"What is it, Godric?" Lara asks, concern on her face while she tries to sit up with Godric still lodged inside her. "What? Tell me…"

"My heart beats…" Godric said, touching his chest and looks at her, marveling at her beautiful face. And while he does so, he touches her stomach, and heard and felt the other heart beat inside her stomach.

"Your stomach… there is someone… a baby inside…" Godric said to her, his eyes going wide as saucers.

"What?!" Lara said to him.

"Lara, could it be that you brought life to us?" Godric asks, his eyes surprised and wide with awe when he heard his own dead heart started to beat once more, while in her stomach another heart beat beats… she is truly pregnant…

The End…


End file.
